The Fast life
by RoryxLoganxLOVE
Summary: Rosalie has been Emmet's go to girl sense the were teens, what happens when she is finally tired of it? will he step up and be the man she needs? will she finally leave him? rated M
1. Chapter 1

"Rosalie don't go!" Emmet yelled after me. Butt honestly I couldn't do this anymore. Ever sense we were teenagers he has had me under his wing. I was always there for him, whenever he needed me. I am so stupid I have put my life on hold for him. I have avoided guys because I love him I always have and unfortunately I always will.

"No! This time I am done!" I yelled at him "I am finally done with you!" I was done with him, I was finally done

"Rosie" he said catching up with me and grabbing my arm gently "I love you" he said flashing those big blue eyes at me

"No, those will not help you this time" I said trying to mean every word "I am finally done Emmet, we are done"

"No you don't get to do this"

"Yes, I do! Unfortunately Emmet even though you have been dating and sleeping with other girls sense we were 16 I have been in love with you! For six years you have killed me day by day and now I'm done so leave me alone! Don't call me, don't txt me, don't ask my friends about me and don't look for me"

And with that I walked away. Away from him and the only life I have ever known. 


	2. Change Happens

**Ok so let me explain, the first chapter is a future event at the middle of the story it will be at that point but I think it's kind of cool to start in the middle then give you the background on the story then continue on with the story. **

**On with the story. The story takes place one year before the first chapter**

I looked around me, at my world. It was fast paced, crazy and honestly heartbreaking. I lived in the Racing world. I grew up in it. My father had started racing when he was 12 and now at 46 he still races every day. My father Timothy Hale was one of the biggest names in our circuit, when he was 15 he meet my mother Cara Rose by 19 they had their first child, my brother Jasper. After Jasper was one they got married and nine months later came my sister Bella. After the two of them they didn't want to have any more kids. But two years later I came as a surprise, and I have been there baby ever sense. Even now as a 22 year old I am still considered a baby.

Ever sense jasper was a baby my mother took him to the tracks so it was natural for him to race. When he got old enough to race, he did too, when he was 24 he married Alice whose father raced her whole life as well, in fact her father Mike Brandon was my father's best friend. They have two children Katie and Ben who are 2 year old twins and Alice is now expecting her third baby. And then there is Bella she was always the rebel of our family. Well rebel isn't the best word she was just more like my mother with the whole girly girl thing going on. She would come watch all the races but up in the bleachers not in the pit like the rest of us. As soon as she turned 18 she went up north for college and met a doctor, eventually they got engaged her senior year and now they are happily married up in Washington, but they still come down every holiday to visit. And then there was me. I was always daddy's princess, he treated me like royalty, mostly because I loved the whole racing seen just like them I even fixed his car most of the time. My earliest memory is my dad holding my inside a racecar.

Emmett's life was similar to mine. His father, Carlisle Cullen was one of the richest men in the circuit, almost as rich as my father. Emmett was an only child. This is why he was always such a player and a spoiled brat. His mother was a great woman, she was a southern bell and she was even more lady like then my own mother.

Emmett started to become good looking to me when I turned 12 and he was 14 but at that point he still considered me his sidekick instead of a girl he would ever like. Emmett was my first kiss. Of course it was on a dare but I didn't care. When I hit 15 he started to like me. I mean I couldn't really blame him, I was tall, tan with long blonde hair which I got from my mother and my chest had gotten to a full C cup almost a D. I wasn't stupid I had had a crush on him for two years. I knew the kind of girls he liked and hung out with, well that's putting it a nice way I guess I should say sleep with. Basically sluts, with a capitol S. anyway after letting him chase me around for almost a year I finally did something I would come to regret later on, I slept him. I lost my virginity to Emmett Cullen. I thought when it happened I would tame the beast but the very next day he turned around and slept with someone else. For a while I told myself to not let it get to me because he was a 17 year old boy with hormones. But finally I realized it was just because he was an ass. Unfortunately for me at that point I had already fallen for him. He would chase after me and I would be there for him. now don't get me wrong when I was at college I would sleep with whoever I wanted but I soon as I got home there was only one man for me.

And that's how I became Emmett's. All the other boys wouldn't go near me because they knew I was Emmett's and they knew Emmett would go after them. He had a bit of a temper. But even though I was his and would always be there for him at his beck and call, it didn't stop him from still being the player he was. He never put a label on us; he would never call me his girlfriend because that would be against his nature. After all he was Emmett Cullen.

"Oh Rosie!" I heard as I was leaning over my father's racecar fixing an engine problem, it wasn't that we couldn't afford a mechanic I just preferred to do it myself.

"Yeah Daddy?" I asked as I heard him walking in the garage.

"Well I was wondering if you could come up to the tracks with me, right now"

"Right now?" I mean I was almost done with his car

"Yes, right now" he said taking the wrench from my hand putting it on the wall "there is a new family coming to meet the regulars"

"I guess so"

"Good go get cleaned up I am leaving in an hour"

"Then why are you telling my now?"

"So you can go get ready, duh" he said mocking how I said that a lot

"Fine, fine" I said slapping his arm as I walked by

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his shoulder

"For making fun of me" I said walking out "duh"

I walked past my mother in the kitchen, who was watching Ben and Katie, and ascended the stairs up to my room. As I got up there I stripped down and stepped into the shower. After rinseing of my dirty body and washing my hair I stepped out. I walked into my closest and grabbed my short white shorts and pulled them up my super tan legs and over my white thong. Then I pulled on my strapless green bra, then my skintight pink tank top and put on a pair of strappy sandals.

I was excited to meet the new family that was there. Obviously they were going to be in the rich crowd. There was the rich crowd who always had the best cars and had the sponsors (even though they didn't need them) and the best clothes and were invited to the parties etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Then there was the poor crowd who had to work on their own car and weren't sponsored and had the used suits. And thought we were all snobs because we could go to nice colleges and we didn't need to have jobs.

As we pulled up we saw everyone was mostly already there. I started to walk over to our family's trailer, which was much longer than the average one. But just as a got to the door I heard something that made me stop and turn around.

"You know I think I those shorts should be illegal" Emmett said as he started to smirk

"Emmett" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest

"What's with the hostility baby?" he said as he came up and hugged me

I didn't uncross my arms "baby? I thought that Clara girl was your baby"

"Clara who?" he said smiling at me

"Just because you can't remember her name doesn't mean I forgot"

"Rose, I know who you are talking about but the other girls don't matter to me if you are here, you know that" he said trying to kiss me

After a few minutes of resisting I let in and started to kiss him back. Once I felt his hands on my ass I knew we had to stop sense I came here with my father after all.

As I broke away I looked up at him and smiled "Emmett, if the other girls don't matter to you when I am around then why can't I just be your girlfriend?"

He smile turned very fast to a frown "Rose… you know why you aren't my girlfriend"

Then just like all the times before my hope went away "Right… you are Emmett Cullen. I remember" and I pulled out of his hold and started to walk over to where my father and all the other people were. I am sure the only reason Emmett didn't yell after me was because all the people were around.

My dad was in the middle of a conversation with a man (who I assumed was the new man) "oh Rosie come here I want to introduce you to someone"

"Rosie this is Mr. Hamilton" he was fairly good looking for a man in his 40's. He had jet black hair that was short and you could tell was starting thin out.

"Please call me Jim"

"It's a pleasure to meat you sir"

"Well the pleasure is all mine" I smiled back, what a southern gentlemen

"That's very sweet of you"

"Well Rosie is it?"

"Please call me Rose"

"Now your dad told me you just graduated college"

"Yes, and with straight A's might I add" my father popped in

"Wow, little lady that is quite impressive"

I started laughing "thank you"

"What did you major in"

"Sports medicine, I wanted to come back here and by the on sight doc I guess you would call it"

"you should meet my son over there" I turned around and I saw Emmett talking to a boy who looked his age but he had bright blonde hair. He was very cute though almost rivaling Emmett's hotness.

"Hey Zach, come here!" he yelled

I watched as h came up with a slight jog, Emmett of course followed.

"Yeah dad?"

"Zach I would like you to meet Rosie"

"Hi" he said sticking his hand out, Emmett forgotten at this point

"Hi" I said back

He just smiled at me, I could tell he was checking me out

"Zach, why don't you let Rosie show you around?"

"That sounds wonderful" he said

"I would be delighted to" I said as I started to walk away from the crowd with Zach trailing behind me, when I turned around it looked as though Emmett was about to come with us when his dad called after him.

"Right over here is the track, all of the trailers are over there" I said pointing to the trailers "and over there is the garage is where some of us keep the cars"

"Why do only some of you keep you cars over there"

"Because that is not just some big garage it is separate rooms especially for each car there is pass codes to get into each room and they are all set at a certain temperature"

"A certain temperature?"

"I know a little bit ridiculous but I does keep the cars in better shape"

"Um Rosie can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah of course"

"Is Emmett your boyfriend?"

I looked over and saw that Emmett was glaring at us, I knew he could tell what Zach had just asked me so while I was still looking at him I responded "No, I am not his girlfriend"

"So he wouldn't care if I asked you out on a date" he said smirking at me

"Well I am sure he would but it doesn't matter because we are not dating, he has no claim on me"

**AN: so what do you think? If you are confused about something please ask me!**


	3. Our Secret Place

**AN:**

**BTW I don't own twilight **

**I hope everyone likes the story so far! Enjoy!**

I was standing inside the main lobby of the insiders club at the track. Really only the rich families were members and Emmett's father owned it.

I saw Emmett coming into the building; I started to prepare myself for the worst. He always made me feel horrible whenever I would talk to other boys. But when he was still five feet away from me some girl yelled out his name, "Emmett!" he turned and saw her. She was wearing super short shorts and her white shirt was basically see through. I couldn't help the 'what a slut' that appeared in my mind. Emmett looked between me and her, and it looked like he was going to come talk to me when she made up his mind for him and threw herself at him and started to kiss his neck, the way I do when I am trying to distract him. I was disgusted so I walked away.

I started to walk up to the bar, when I saw Emmett's father inside.

"Rosalie!" he said getting my attention "how are you?"

"Good, Carlisle how are you?" I said as he pulled me up to the bar "A dirty martini please" I said to the bartender

"Wow, you never have martinis before 7 are you ok?" he asked looking at me intently "is it Emmett, did he upset you again" Carlisle had known sense the very beginning how his son treated me. He did not appreciate it and a lot of times yelled at him but what could he do about it?

"Who else?" I said kind of jokingly

"You want me to go kick his ass?"

"No, it's my fault this time"

"Your fault? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's my fault for getting to attached to him"

"Aw sweetie I am sorry he treats you this way"

"It's not your fault"

"Speak of the devil" he said looking up at the entrance, I looked up too and saw that it was Emmett at the door. "I'll give you two some privacy" he said kissing the top of my head and then walked out giving Emmett a glare as he walked by.

"Rosalie" he said coming up to me and sitting down at the bar

"What do you want Emmett"

"Why are you going on a date with Zack?"

"Why shouldn't I?" I said wanting him to admit that he was jealous and he wanted me all to himself and I could have him all to myself.

"You know how I feel about you dating other guys" he said looking seriously at me

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said downing my drink "Hey bartender, keep them coming"

"I don't think you should be drinking while you are mad"

"Oh you don't think? Well I don't think that you should tell me who I should and should not date when you just had a quickie from some slut out there"

"Rose" I cut him off

"No! Don't! I am so tired of you screwing me over" I said with a tear starting to roll down my check

"Come here" he said standing up

"What" I said not wanting to move

"Oh come on, just trust me" so against me better judgment I took his hand and let him lead me out of the bar then out of the building

"Be careful somebody might see you holding my hand out here in the open" I said slightly sarcastically

He let out a little laugh "just come on" he kept leading me until we reached the pond. I knew where we were going when I saw the pond. But I didn't say anything. As we walked past the pond he pulled me behind the pond and into the woods. past the pond about 5 minutes into the woods was a bit of a clearing. It was like a big circle of no trees, there was a hammock and a little waterfall going into the pond all trees had lights in them that were solar and turned on every night. It really was very romantic, but Emmett didn't do this, it had been up sense we were teens and whoever had put it up just never took it down.

"Emmett, why did you take me here?" I asked looking at him venerably

"Because this place is special" he said

"I know its special to me"

"You mean to us?" he said correctively

"Why would it be special to you" he just looked at me confused

"Why would you think us having sex for the first time not be special to me, do you know how special I felt for being able to be your first?"

"You sure had a bad way of showing it" I said walking around by the waterfall

"What are you talking about?"I looked at him incredulously

"Emmett you slept with someone else the very next day!" I said kind of upset

"Rose we weren't dating, is it wrong of me to sleep with other people then or now?" he had a point he really did have every right to do whatever he wanted he was never my boyfriend

"I am done here, good bye Emmett" I said and I started to walk away

"Rose No!" he said running after me, after he caught up he put his hands on my face "I need to tell you something"

"What" I said confused

"There is a reason why I … won't be your boyfriend"

"Yes I know your Emmett Cullen" I couldn't believe we were having this conversation "I remember"

He started laughing "No, it's not that"

"What do you mean" I said confused

"I didn't and well I should say don't want to be your boyfriend because I am afraid that I will cheat on you"

I just started to laugh

"What's so funny?"

"You wouldn't be my boyfriend for six years because you were afraid you would cheat on me?" I couldn't stop laughing at this point

"It's not funny" he said seriously

"Yes it is" I said as I put my hands around his neck and started kissing him

"Are we really going to sleep with each other, here?"

"Yeah we are" and I continued kissing him as I jumped up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. His hands were all over me and soon they went to my ass. I started to moan as I felt him shove his tongue in my mouth. I felt us go down on the ground.

"Rosie!" he only ever called my Rosie when we were having sex

I sat up and started to unbutton my shirt while he watched gratefully. Once I was left in only my bra and thong I started to kiss him again, all over his face and neck. Then slowly I started to remove his belt.

"Are you sure you want to do this... Here I mean?"

"Is Emmett Cullen questioning sex?"

"No, it's just… well this place is very special to both of us"

"That's what makes this more special" I said

"Ok good, because I am about to rock your world" I started giggling while he flipped us over so he was on top. I started to unbutton his shirt, once it was off I couldn't help but stare.

"Have you been working out?" I asked while I ran my hands over his more defined abs.

"Maybe" he started to kiss me again and with a flick of a wrist my bra was off. He started to suck on my right breast while he rubbed the other one with his hand.

I was moaning and writhing underneath him. "Em, please"

"Hold on baby, you are going to enjoy this" he said while he slid down my body until he kissed my inner thigh, then he placed his face on my pussy. I started to rub to try and release some of the friction. Finally after what felt like forever he slid his tongue inside of me. His tongue started thrusting in and out of me.

"Ugh, Em, Please, please"

"Please what?" He said with my juices on his mouth, smirking as he finger fucked me.

"Please…fuck me" I said and not a minute later I felt his member enter me. He started thrusting and it was pure bliss when we both came.

We laid there looking at the stars. I was cuddled up to him. He was in his boxers and I was in his oversized shirt with my thong on. It were the moments like this that made everything he did to me worth it.

"We should probably get going "I said reluctantly. I really felt the urge to say I love you, but I knew I couldn't. It wasn't like I hadn't said it before, but it was only when we had sex never just out in the open.

"You are probably right" he said, he leaned down and kissed my forehead before standing up "cough over the shirt" he said playfully

"Give me my bra" I said in the same tone

"But I am cold I don't seem to remember where I threw it"

"No bra no shirt" I said pulling my shorts on

"I guess I'll live" he said acting like it was no big deal as he pulled up his pants

"Emmett give me my bra" I said getting more serious

"What are you going to do about it?" he said looking at me seriously

I walked up to him and started to unbutton my shirt sliding it off and handing it to him "here you go" I said with a smile. He wasn't looking at my face though "I don't really need a bra anyway" I whispered in his ear as I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on. And with that I walked away and had jasper drive me home.

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and I couldn't wait to get to the track. So I showered and went into my closest. I grabbed my pair of skinny jeans with my lime green flowy top. As I pulled my convertible into the garage I noticed Emmett's jeep was here as well. I got out of my car excited to see him, but as I passed by his designated room in the garage I heard him and walked in. I really should have knocked because when I walked in I saw a girl walking out of his car giving him a kiss and stating "Time to make my walk of shame, last night was great thank you baby"

I am so stupid. He did it to me again except I should have expected it "Hi Rosalie" she said in a sweet voice as she walked pass me.

"Hey babe" Emmett said as he came up to me trying to kiss me. But I pulled out of his reach. "What's wrong?" he asked confused

"You know Emmett, I am really not surprised you slept with someone else, but could you wait 12 hours after you slept with me?" I said disgusted

"Oh, stop whining you know you are more important than the other girls" he said starting to walk out of the garage

"You are right I am more special, you just don't act like it"

"Oh stop, I never do half the things for the other girls that I ever do for you!"

"You know after everything last night after everything you told me I thought…" I thought you had changed I thought you were my kind of boyfriend "I guess I thought wrong"

"Hey Rosie?" I heard a different voice come from behind me, when I turned around to look a smile appeared at my face and he smiled back at me

"Hey Zack!" I said

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk before practice this morning" he glanced between me and Emmett

"Yeah that would be great" I said walking over to him

"I am not interrupting anything am I?" he asked nervously

"No" "Yes" we said at the same time

"Oh I'm sorry, well I mean Emmett you can come to if you want to that is?"

"No, he has lots to do here, and by lots I mean there are a whole bunch of girls over there" I said pointing "goodbye Emmett"

**AN:**

**So what do you think? **

**I think I want to try something because I know a ton of you guys are reading I am getting in the hundreds in each chapter so I really want you guys to review so here it goes, we will start small**

**10 reviews I will update tomorrow**

**5 reviews I will update Thursday**

**Less than that I will update Saturday**

**(I hope you guys review because I am excited to keep writing this chapter**


	4. A Day Out With The Girls

**AN: **

**Thank you for reviewing and happy Thursday!**

This morning after I caught Emmett and that whore I decided to go back home and soak up the sun in our outdoor in ground pool. When I got home I immediately went up stairs and grabbed my hot pink itty bitty bikini. Once I had it on I walked outside and sat in one of our chairs. After almost an hour I felt super relaxed and I moved my bottoms over a little to check my tan, it was nice. I was about to get up when a little black haired boy jumped on me.

"Auntie Lie! Auntie Lie!" Ben yelled up to me. Even though Ben and Katie were twins they looked almost nothing alike. Ben had jet black hair like his mother. Katie had very blonde hair like me and my brother. Ben looked more like Alice all together having her face shape, and her light skin tone. Where as Katie looked so much like my brother. Jasper and I both look a lot alike so sometimes when I was out with Katie people thought I was her mother.

"Benny!" I mocked his enthusiasm "what are you doing here?" I asked

"Mommy had to work and daddy said we could have a boy's day!" he said super excited

"Well where is your sister at?" I asked picking him up as I walked into the house

"She is here with grandma! We are dropping her off!" he said as he jumped down when he saw his dad

"Hey Jazz, how is Alice?"I asked

"She told me I am never touching her every again" he said grumpily

I started laughing "That bad huh?"

"Yeah, she has been having lots of morning sickness lately"

"Oh that sucks giver her my regards" I said giving him a hug

"I will" but he was interrupted by Katie running in and crying

"Daddy!" she said running into his arms

"I want to have a boys day!" I couldn't help but laugh, he looked like he was a at a loss for words so I stepped in and saved him

"Hey Katie? Would you like to have a girl's day with me today?" I asked her

Instantly he stopped crying and started jumping up and down "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

"Ok it's a deal then, let me go change and we will go to the mall and get manis and pedis!"

"Yay!" she was squealing

"Thank you" jasper said to me

"It's no problem, I wanted some anyways"

"I'll go tell mom" he said walking away

"Ok" I said as I walked up the stairs and into my room. I changed quickly into a pair of jean Capri's, a pair of super cute sandals and a blue shirt that hugged me in all the right areas. I looked in the mirror and pulled my hair up in a messy ponytail.

I went down the stairs to see Katie kissing her dad goodbye.

"Ready Katie-pop?" I asked using her nickname.

"Yes!" she said jumping up and down.

Ok let's go I said as I grabbed her and we walked out to the garage and into the SUV. (Because it was the only one with car seats in it) after about 20 minutes we were at the mall. I started to walk into my usual salon when I heard my name get called

I turned around to see Emmett walking up to me and Katie.

"EMMY!"I looked down and Katie pulled away from me and ran to him. He picked her up and spun her around. He had always been really good with her, I didn't know what it was but the two of them had a bond.

When he was done he brought her over to me.

"Auntie Lie! Look its Emmy" she said happily I couldn't make her upset by telling her not to talk to him, so I smiled and pretended like nothing was wrong.

"Can he get Manis and pedis too" she asked me in the most sincere voice how could I say no.

"Well sweetie I don't think he would want to" I said looking at Emmett silently telling him no.

"you want to right Emmy?" she said almost crying

"Well how about I watch you girls instead," she immediately started to nod her head yes. "if it's ok with your Aunt" he said looking at me, with a smirk.

Ugh that bastard! He knew I couldn't say no, and he was using a two year old to be near me. I almost said no, really I was about to but then Katie looked up at me with those big blue eyes, (which she got from her father) just pleading with me. How could I say no to that?

"I guess" I said as the two of them cheered "now come on I want to get my nails done!" I said mocking Katie's voice from earlier

Emmet just laughed.

As we walked in there was a lady at the front desk, I told her what I wanted for me and Katie and asked if it was alright if Emmett came back with us praying she said no.

"Oh that's alright! Dads usually come back for their little girls first mani and pedi!" she said to enthusiastically

"Dads?" I asked as almost a joke, I couldn't imagine Emmett as a dad.

"Yeah, you two make a beautiful baby by the way"

I just looked at her; I couldn't believe she would say that!

"Thank you" Emmett quickly said before I could deny it. I just looked over and glared at him

Once we were in the back I told Katie to pick out what color she wanted, she picked "fink" as she called it and I pick a sexy deep purple. We sat back there with our feet soaking in the water and Emmett on the other side of Katie

"You know girls I was thinking that after this I could take you both out to ice-ream." Katie had a huge grin on her face "that's of you want it" he said trying to get a reaction out of Katie sense ice-cream was her absolute favorite food.

"YES! I want it!" she said

I simply rolled my eyes at him, he stood up, finally getting fed up with me ( at least that's what I was assuming)but instead of leaving which is what I thought he was doing he came over sat beside me.

"What's your problem?" he asked kind of upset

"My problem is you! You perv!" I said in a whisper

"What did I do?" he said

"What did you do?" I said incredulously "Emmett you slept with someone right after you slept me!" I said still whispering not wanting the lady painting my toenails to hear.

"I'm sorry" he said genuinely

Ugh that idiot. Of course he sorry because he knows flashing those baby blues would get me to forgive him right away.

"Well it's not ok this time Emmett" I said seriously

"It has to be" he said

"Why does it have to be?" I said laughing

"Because I …" if he said he loved me I would be ecstatic and he knew I would forgive him because I love him too. "Because I care about you" he finished

"You care about me?" I couldn't believe him

"Yes I care about you"

"Emmett if you care about me so much why do you sleep with other girls?" I asked curiously

"Because I…" oh this would be good before he could continue I stopped him

"If you say because you are Emmett Cullen I will kick your ass"

"I don't do relationships" he said while putting his hand on my thigh. Oh this wasn't good

"Well I do do relationships" I said seriously

He started laughing "sense when?"

"Sense I realized I deserve more than you" I said angrily

"Auntie Lie" Katie said looking at me sadly

"What baby?" I said faking happiness

"Why are you being mean Emmy?" she asked almost crying

I was at a loss for words. What do I say to that?

"Katie, it wasn't Aunt Rose's fault, I made her sad" Emmett stepped in saving me

"Why did you make her sad?" she asked

"I don't know baby" he said "but I feel really bad" he said standing up an walking over to her giving her a kiss on the cheek "I'm going to go I will buy you ice cream later ok" he said looking at a now crying Katie

"Please don't go Emmy!"

"You don't have to go" I said quietly

"No, you are right I don't deserve you, I am going to go to the food court when you guys are done come over there and I will buy her an ice cream ok? I nodded and he walked away

How could such a slime ball make me feel so bad for him, well it doesn't matter how many times has he done this to me. I don't want to be under his wing my whole life.

An hour later me and Katie made our way over to the food court.

As we walked up I could see Emmett eating a hamburger.

"Have you been eating this whole time?" I asked while I was laughing

He looked up at me "no, I have been thinking"

"About what" I said as he picked Katie up and started to walk towards the ice cream shop

"What kind of ice-cream do you want?" he asked diverting the question

"I don't want any, but you aren't answering my question" I said now curious

As Emmett came up to the register, the cashier was a girl. Just perfect

"Hi" she said in a flirtatious tone "she is so cute" she said talking about Katie "how old is she" she asked looking Emmett up and down

"She just turned two" I said making my presence known

The girl quickly stopped checking Emmett out and asked what he wanted

"We will have a kiddy vanilla with sprinkles, a large chocolate dipped in chocolate and a medium strawberry with nuts please" he said as he shifted Katie so he could get his wallet

After he payed he handed Katie to me so he could carry the tray.

When we sat down he put his hands out for Katie so I could hand him to her. Once Katie was eating her ice-cream Emmett looked up to me about to say something but I spoke up first.

"Emmett I told you I didn't want any ice cream" I said as I started to eat it.

"You don't need to lose any weight even though I know you think you do, and I know that you are enjoying it any way" he said

"What are you thinking about" I wanted to know

"Us" he said nonchalantly

"Us? What about us?" I asked

"About how much I care about you and how I want to be with you" I couldn't believe it was finally happening "and only you"

I stated chocking up my ice-cream

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned

"I'm sorry what did you just say" I asked

He started smirking "I want to be with you, like be your boyfriend" I couldn't believe this, there was only one problem

"Um Emmett, would this be starting tonight? You know the whole being together thing" I asked

"Um yes… isn't that how it usually works?" he asked laughing

"Well it's just I um well…" I started laughing nervously "well I have a date tonight"

He smile immediately turned

"Emmett don't be upset with me think of all the times you have done something like this to me" I said seriously

"Who is your date with?" he asked getting mad

"I don't think you want to know"

"Rosalie!"

"Ok, ok fine it's with …. Zach" I said nonchalantly

"You have got to be kidding me" he said mad

"Oh stop it"

"He is a douche bag!"

"Oh what do you think he thinks of you?"

"Whatever have fun on your date" he said the word like it was venom

Then he stood up and walked away after saying goodbye to Katie

"Emmy is super overacting huh Katie?" I said like of laughing

"deffly! She said laughing too"

**AN:**

**Ok so what do you think I will do the same thing I said last time**

**10 reviews tomorrow **

**5 reviews Friday**

**Less than that Sunday**


	5. Boyfriend? Do you know what that means?

I woke up at 10 in the morning. I was very tired after last night, I had fun on my date. He even kissed me when he brought me home. But something just wasn't right about it. I felt guilty the whole time, not that I would rather be with him but I felt bad about how he asked me to be his girlfriend and then I told him I had a date. I wanted to say yes but I wanted to make him pay for everything he had ever done to me. But the more into the date the more I started to wish it was Emmett I was on the date with. Not because I didn't like Zach, because I did. I think maybe if I had meet Zach before Emmett he would be the one I wanted to be with but unfortunately Emmett had my heart and I don't think he was going to let go anytime soon.

I knew I had to make it up to him because he was going to be mad at me. So I got up and took a shower. When I got out I put moose in my hair and scrunched it up, then made a poof on top of my head with bobby pins. I then went into my drawer and grabbed my set of deep purple lacy bra and matching thong and put those on. Then I went to my closest and grabbed a purple tank top that was loose and flowy at the waist then I pulled up a pair of sexy, white short shorts. I looked in the mirror and put on my makeup. I grabbed a pair of high heeled strappy sandals. I looked at myself in the mirror I looked pretty damn good.

I grabbed my keys and got in my convertible and started out for the tracks. Once I had parked my car and left the garage I started to walk up to his trailer when somebody stopped me. Zach.

"Hey, Rosie!" he said looking my up and down. At least I knew it worked.

"Hi, Zach" I sad awkwardly

"I had a great time last night" he said with a grin on his face

"Yeah, me too" I said softly because I had. Stupid Emmett.

"Well I would like to stay and talk but I have to go practice" he said encircling me in a hug

I wrapped my arms around him too "alright have fun" and with that he started to walk away. Once he was gone I walked up to Emmett's trailer which was a lot like mine, much larger than the rest. I got to the door and I opened it. I was praying the whole time that he didn't have a girl in there.

"You could knock you know" I heard him say from around the corner. I didn't hear any other girls. Thank goodness.

"Where would the fun in that be?" I said trying to be funny. He stayed silent. I guess it wasn't funny. I turned to find him on his couch watching TV with a beer in his hands.

"How was your date?" he said angrily

"Emmett why are you drinking its only 10:30 in the morning" I said going over to him

"Why shouldn't I drink?" he said

"Because I don't like you when you drink"

"Why should I care about what you think" that stung, how could he not care about what I think?

"Emmett…"

"Because the way I see it, I don't have to care about you or anything you do anymore" he said taking another sip of beer, making himself drunk.

When Emmett got drunk he got mad, and he has a temper. Usually I am the only one who can calm him down. But he has never put his anger towards me before.

"Emmett" I said a I walked up to him, so close I could feel his breathe on me. He smelled of beer.

"Just go away" he said I expected it to come out angrily but it sounded sadder then I had ever heard him

"No!" I said persistently, he looked up at me with those eyes that usually held lust but this time it w hurt. I picked up his

"Hey I was drinking that!" but before he protested anymore I sat on his lap in a straddling position. I put my hands on his moving them over to my waist. And holding them there. Once I saw that he wouldn't move them I put my hands around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I went on that date last night" I said looking in his eyes to make sure he wouldn't blow me off

"Yeah, well I didn't like it very much" he said trying to look away from my gaze

"Just say it" I said with a smile, ducking so I could look in his eyes

"I … was … jealous" I couldn't stop the smile on my face

"I know" his head snapped up at me

"What do you mean you know" he said looking in my eyes

I started laughing "well how do you think I have felt whenever you would sleep with other girls?"

Then he started laughing

"What could possibly be so funny right now?" I asked now being the one that was getting mad

He started to tighten his grip on me so I wouldn't leave.

"You went out on that date to make me jealous, didn't you?"

"I… I … do you know how many times you have done this to me?"

"Well I am sorry I ever put you through that" he said while he leaned up and kissed me

It was a simple kiss. Very light and ended way to quickly

I smiled at him "does your offer from yesterday still stand"

"What offer from yesterday?" he said feigning innocence's

I slapped him on the arm, then leaned in close so our mouth were millimeters away from each other

"The offer were you be my boyfriend and I be your girlfriend"

"Oh that offer" he said smiling putting his face closer to mine

"Yeah that one" I said with a smile

"Well, you are kind of hot so yeah" he joked

"Good, because I want you all to myself" I said s I pushed our lips together

"Does this mean we get to have sex all the time?"

I started laughing but kissed him "stop being a horn dog and kiss me"

When I walked out of Emmett's trailer I felt fantastic. I was no longer a single woman, I had Emmett Cullen as a boyfriend. I tamed the playboy. But when I started to look around I saw a few girls hanging around Emmett's trailer. I suddenly realized that Emmett has never had a girlfriend before, he doesn't know what it all entails. I slowly turned around and went back into the trailer.

"Emmett" I yelled as I walked in. I turned to see him walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What didn't get enough of me yet?" he said smiling "I mean I am all up for round three but-"

"Emmett I am you girlfriend" I said seriously

He started to laugh "I know I asked you, remember?" he said

"No, Emmett I am your girlfriend, this means no other girls, no sex without me" he started to sit down "Emmett if we fight that doesn't mean we are done! Ok"

"Ok" he said calmly

"Ok, that's all you have to say?" I asked

"Sweetie, I knew all this before I asked you"

"Really" is said shocked

"Yeah, really" he said pretending to be shocked

"Look babe," I smiled at the nickname "I have thought about this for a while"

"I don't think you understand what it means to be in a committed relationship" I said seriously

"Why not?" he asked confused

"Because you have never had a girlfriend before" I said

"Well you have never had a boyfriend before either" he said. He sounded much more sober than before

"Well …. yes I have" I said moving over to the fridge and grabbing a water

"When?" he asked shocked

"When I was at college I had a boyfriend" I said taking a sip of water

He started to shift uncomfortably "did you…you know" he said looking anyway but my eyes

I looked up at him and started to laugh "you mean did I sleep with him?" I said looking at the way he started shifting again "Emmett why does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Because … I …. I thought…"

"Oh my gosh! Did… did you think I have only slept with you?"

"Yes! Is that so weird" he said almost offended

"Why would you think I have only slept with you?" I asked laughing

"Um because whenever you are home you never sleep with anyone but me"

"Yeah, when I was home"

"So you had a boyfriend, you sleep with other people, is there anything else I should know?" he asked angrily

"Emmett, you have no right to be mad at me for that! I am 22 years old, I think I am allowed to live my life a little!" I replied angrily there was a silent pause for a while before I broke it "don't you?" I asked sadly

He sighed loudly "come here" he said opening his arms up to me. I slowly complied, sitting on his lap. His hest was still a little wet from his shower, and he only had a towel separating me from his naked body. "of course I do. But I guess I have just always thought I was your one and only"

"Oh baby, you are just not in the same way you are thinking of" I said sweetly leaning down to kiss his cheek

"I just don't like that anybody else has ever seen you, the way I get to now" he said seriously

"Well I wish that about you too, but just like with me, that ship sailed a long time ago" he still seemed sad

"I guess so."

"But guess what?" I said with a sly smirk on my face

"What?"

"You and I are the only ones that get to see them for a very long time!" I said leaning down to kiss him

"Well I like the sound of that" he said leaning up to kiss me back

As I started to slip my shirt off for the second time today, when Emmett stopped me

"What was your boyfriend's name?" he asked

"Ugh! Emmett! Shut up and kiss me!" I said crushing my lips against his

**Ok here is the thing I absolutely cannot update tomorrow it will be to crazy! **

**But if I get 15 reviews I will update Sunday**

**10 reviews Monday**

**5 reviews Tuesday**

**Less than that I won't promise a day**


	6. Family dinner messes

It had been almost a full month sense me and Emmett had started dating. At first my parents had been on edge. Especially my father sense he was not unknown of Emmett's reputation. But he eventually got used to it. In fact as the time has gone by he has started to like him. The funny thing was is that he still saw me as his little girl. So when I started dating Emmett he told me that he was worried Emmett would push me into having sex with him. HA! Can you believe that! I mean seriously, I am usually the one that initiates it.

My mother was over joyed with it after the second day when he told her that he felt like he could see me at his side for the rest of his life and he wanted lots of children. He knew how much my mother loves having grandchildren. I knew he was saying it to please her and I didn't mind that, but I hopped that someday it would be able to be true.

It was April 25, and it was my brother Jaspers birthday. The whole family was coming to his birthday dinner tonight. Even Bella and her husband Edward were coming out for the weekend. I was excited for tonight because it would be the first night that Emmett would sit down with the whole family. I hoped he could handle it. Because believe me, my family is not the easiest to love for 5 hours straight.

I couldn't wait for Emmett to get to the house. We were still in our honeymoon stage, in other words we couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

"Hey gorgeous!" I heard from my doorway

I quickly turned around and saw him leaning against the doorway to my room. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Why would you wear something like that to a dinner party!" he said looking me over

I was wearing a yellow mini, strapless sundress.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked as I looked myself over

"How am I supposed to keep my hands off of you in that? Your mom and" he let out a groan "your dad! They will be here for this!"

I started laughing as I put my arms back around his neck "sweetie it's ok I think he likes you now"

He rolled his eyes at me "yeah, now" he said while putting his arms on my lower back

I started laughing again "I will tell you what, if you survive dinner tonight I will give you a surprise" I said with my eyebrow raised

He started to laugh "what kind of surprise?" he said slyly

"Well If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" I said while I started to walk out of my room down the hall.

"Hey! Wait a minute" he said chasing after me. When he grabbed me by my waist and picked me up I started to squeal

"At least give me a hint" he said with a little growl in my ear as I was up over his broad shoulders

"Emmett what if my father sees us?" I said worriedly, I have to move out soon!

"If you answer my question I will put you down" he said teasingly

"Fine I quickly put his hand on my ass so he could feel that I was wearing my lacey thong

"Awe that kind of surprise" he said as he put me down

"Yes, that kind of surprise," I said as I adjusted my dress "now comes on Bella and Edward will be here soon. I want you to meet Edward, I think you would like him" I grabbed his arm and headed down the hall towards the stairs.

As I pulled him down the stairs I heard "EMMY!" in an awful shriek.

"Looks like Katie found you" I said looking up at him

"Emmy, Emmy! Look look!" she was holding a little picture

"What is it baby girl?" he asked as he picked her up

"My baby sister!" she said holding up the picture of the baby in her mother's stomach

I looked up at jasper who was smiling at me "it's a girl?" I asked him

"We don't know, Katie just has it in her head that she wants a girl"

"Awe I see" I said as I looked back and noticed Emmett wrestling with Ben and Katie. He was so good with kids. Maybe I could have kids with him someday. It sure would be fun making them.

"Where is Alice?" I asked looking back at my brother

"She is in the kitchen eating the food mom is preparing" he laughed

I started to walk to the kitchen when jasper stopped me "Rose I just want you to know that I am happy for you, I think you have a keeper here" I smiled back at him

"I think so too, plus I know you just want him around for babysitting duty" I said with a laugh

"Hey that is never a bad thing!" he said pointing toward me. I walked into the kitchen seeing alice eating a fresh cookie my mom had just made

"Hey preggo, how is it going?" I said while grapping a cookie for my self

"Good, except I am a big as a cow" she said patting her very large belly

"Well still as beautiful as ever" I said "even for a cow" I said sarcastically, while he swatted me

"Now where is my sister at?"

"She is still on her way, they got held up last night" she said with a smirk

"Oh that's gross"

"It's not like you and Emmett don't do the same thing" she said quietly so that neither of my parents could hear.

"Yeah, but that's my sister" I said making a face

" oh, so you don't like to hear about the steamy, hot sex me and Jasper had while making this baby?" she said while rubbing her belly, I knew she was joking around but come on!

"Gross!"

"She says that they saw a beautiful hotel and just had to stop" she rolled her eyes "whatever, she was just horny"

"Again, gross"

She just laughed "so where are my kids at" she asked while grabbing another cookie

"With Emmett" I replied

"You know its great having him around" she said gratefully

And I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face "yeah, it is isn't?" I loved having Emmett around. I had waited for this for so long, and now he was all mine, I have Emmett James Cullen all to myself. I walked out of the room and saw Emmett talking to my dad, I slowly walked up around him and slipped my arms around him from behind.

"Hey you" he said as I popped my head through his arm

"Hey" I said slightly lovey dovey

"You too are gross" my dad said disgusted

"Hey, we are just showing affection" I said seriously and Emmett started to laugh

"That is what I am afraid of" my dad said as he walked off

"What were you too talking about?" I asked as he turned in my arms so we were facing each other

"You" he said as he leaned down and kissed my nose

"Me?" I laughed "what about me?"

"He was warning me not to be pressure you into sleeping with me" he said seriously

"What?"

"Oh you heard me" I was shocked

"Again? I thought he stopped that" I said starting to grow angry at my dad

"I guess he saw me staring at your ass" I just started laughing

"Bad Emmett!" I mocked disciplining him

"I know I am a bad, bad boy" he said slowly and lowly

"I think I need to discipline you" I said stepping closer to him and tracing my finger down his chest

"Oh I think you do-" but he was interrupted by my father clearing his throat, I quickly stepped back so that Emmett and I were not so close

"Yeah, daddy?" I asked in my sweetest voice

"Your sister is here" he said coming and wrapping his arm around my back pulling my into the kitchen all the while glaring at Emmett.

I looked back at him and mouthed a "I'm sorry"

Once everyone was seated, the real problems began.

"So Emmett how long have you and my sister been dating?" she asked taking a bite of her salad

"Um, about a month or so" he said with his mouth full

"Why?" I asked Bella

"You too just look very comfortable together, you don't usually get that way until you have dating for a while" she said smiling at us

"Um, Auntie BB" Ben looked up at Bella

"What sweetie?" she said looking down at the little boy sitting next to her

"Does your tummy hurt?" he said and she looked shocked

"Um, why do you think that?" She asked him

"You keep holding your tummy like it hurts" he said, he had always been very observant

"Sweetie are you ok?" my mom asked her

"Well I guess this is as good of time as any," she looked up at Edward "everybody, we are pregnant!" she said very excited. All of the sudden everyone was screaming with joy and excitement.

"I'm not the only one pregnant anymore!" Alice said excitedly

I was very excited for her. I mean she is my sister and she is having a baby but I want a baby too.

After everything died down, and everyone had calmed down everyone started to focus on my relationship.

"So, Emmett is marriage in your future?" my mom asked

"No!" my dad said right away

"What?" I said to him

"I mean it is so soon! You too can't possibly be thinking about marriage yet"

"Well of course we aren't" Emmett said

"Well, not right now at least" I say smiling to my sister

Emmett glances towards me "right now? Sweetie I don't want to get married"

"Excuse me?" I thought down the road we were at least going to think about it

"Well I am only 24, I have my whole life ahead of me. And honestly I am not really the marrying type. " he said turning towards me. I assume he was doing that to have a more private conversation but when there are 8 people and 2 kids all around the table there isn't much privacy.

"Well my parents were married at 20, and I am the marrying type" I said right back at him

"Rose… can we not have this conversation right now" he said looking around at everyone staring at us

"Excuse me" I say as I stand up and walk out of the room

Everyone is silent as I exit the dining room, I heard Emmett get up and excuse himself as well

I walked outside and into our backyard, over towards where my fort was when I was little

I can hear him approaching

"So what Emmett, the rest of my life I grow old a unmarried women and I never get to have any kids?" I say not even turning to look at him

"Where did you get that?" he said confused

"Emmett what do you mean where did you get that? You just told my whole family you aren't the marrying type" I said yelling at this point

"I… I don't even know what to say" he said looking upset

"You don't know what to say"

"Tell me what to say so you won't be mad at me anymore!"

I couldn't believe him!

"Emmett why don't you just leave" I said defiantly

"Rose..."

"Leave!" I shout and point toward the road to emphasize my point

And with one last longing look at me he turned and walked away.

I felt an overwhelming sadness overcome me. My heart was yelling don't let him walk away like that! But my more stubborn head said you could do so much better than him.

But all I could think in that stubborn head of mine is what did I just do!

**OK next chapter there will be some excitement! I can't wait! Review please! I get you don't want to but I love it!**


	7. A Misunderstading of Relationship status

(E POV)

I left rose's house and went to the clubs bar. It's the only place I ever went to when I was mad or upset why change that now?

"Hi Emmett" I heard a beautiful voice say

I turned around to see, a girl I have never seen before. She had long brown hair that was curled slightly at the end. She was tall, shorter than Rose, but still tall. She had a short red dress on with black strappy heels on.

"Um, I'm sorry I don't know your name" I said trying to be nice

"It's Becca" she said sitting on the bar stool next to me. But she turned so that her legs were pressed up against me. "But, you can call me Bec" she said dragging her finger down my shirt, all the way down to the top of my jeans.

"Have we met before?" I asked sweetly looking her over.

"Yes, but you were really drunk that night so, it doesn't matter that you don't remember" she said putting her hand on my cheek. "Do you want to get out of here?" she asked seductively

"I don't know, I broke up with my girlfriend literally 45 minutes ago. I have never had an actual girlfriend before so…"

"Well how about I help you feel all better about it?" I wanted to say no it's too soon, but hey I am a single man. I am Emmett Cullen! I sleep with people that's what I do.

"You think you can do that all by yourself?" I asked joking around. I knew she would laugh it off too

"Well how about this, I make you feel better, then I have my best friend over there come and join us if I can't make you feel better, or if we are still just horny" she said smirking up with me

"Who could resist that?" I said seriously

"Alright than let's get out of here"

(R POV)

"I can not believe I have wanted to marry a guy for so long only to find out tonight that I he doesn't want to get married!" I said still upset over what happened earlier

"Well hold on, now maybe before he wasn't the marrying type because he had never met someone he wanted to marry before. But you he could marry." Alice told me. Alice, Bella, and I were sitting outside at our family's fire pit.

"Well hold on did you guys break up?" Bella asked

"Of course not! We just got in a fight!" then I started to panic "why, you don't think he thinks we broke up right? I mean I am very mad at him but he has never had a girlfriend before. He probably doesn't understand!"I said starting to ramble

"Of course he knows that! I mean come on!" Bella said

"Well I mean I don't know he hasn't had a girlfriend before…maybe he doesn't understand that sort of thing" Alice said

"You don't think he is that stupid so you?" Bella said

He isn't stupid!" I retorted

"Ok, Rose come on I don't get why you are even dating him! I mean you no his reputation! You are so much better than him. In fact you deserve so much better than him!"

"Yes, I know his reputation! You don't! Besides how would you know anything about him or me for that matter! You are never here! You and I haven't really been together sense we I was 15! You don't know me and you don't know Emmett!" I yelled at her

"Whatever! You are so stupid! You are just going to get hurt!" she said while storming off

After she was gone Alice moved over the swing with me and spoke up

"She is just hormonal and pregnant"

"Whatever she is still a bitch, like always" I started to laugh

"She has always been kind of a bitch, huh?" Alice said laughing now too

After a few minutes I stopped laughing and became serious again

"What should I do?" I said seriously

"Ah sweetie I can t tell you that" she said looking sorry

"I know, but tell me something"

"All I can tell you is, I know that you love him, and I know he is head over heels for you too. You have loved him for a very long time, I could see it even before you could. So are you will to give all that up for something that could change? Remember if you really wanted to get married I am willing to guarantee that he would marry if you told that you really wanted too"

"Yeah I guess" I sighed "I just really want to go see him"

"Then go to him"

"I can't do that… at least not tonight"

"Why not?"

"Because he needs to come to me"

"You are just as stubborn as your brother is" she said laughing

"Our whole relationship I have been fighting for us, so right now he needs to take intuitive for us "

"I can see that" she said "and I hope he mans up and gets his act together soon!"

"I know me too" I said sadly

"What are you going to do if he doesn't?" she asked while, rubbing her pregnant belly

"He will" I said "I really really hope he does, because I don't know what I would do without him, honestly" I said starting to cry

"Oh sweetie, I know that" she said "and I know that he feels that way too"

"You think so?" I said still crying

"Yeah I do" she said rubbing my back

"Thank you Alice" I said thankful

"Oh but remember, he is an idiotic man! So don't expect it very soon"

"Oh I am not going to forgive him I am going to make him beg for me to forgive him, until he realizes I am the best thing that ever happened to him!" I said laughing

Alice started laughing and I joined her, we continued to chat and laugh for another hour

"Well, the baby is tired!" Alice said putting her hand out to pull her up

"Alright Preggo! Let's get you inside to your husband." I said pulling her up and into the house. Once we were in there I noticed Bella had fallen asleep on the couch and Edward was picking her up and carrying her up the stairs. After a few minutes jasper took Alice and the kids' home and I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning felling sick to my stomach because I was slept horribly. But I didn't care I fit affected my health Emmett had to fight for us for once! I just hope he understands that…..

(E POV}

I woke up feeling really groggy. The first thing I realized was there was a naked girl next to me. The next thing I realized was I was hung over. I rolled over into the girl so we could snuggle up more; rose always loved it when I snuggled up to her.

"mmm, Rose you smell good" I said with my eyes still closed. She smelled different than she usually did. She usually had the smell of vanilla to her with a hint of peppermint. But this morning she smelled of coconut. I slowly opened my eyes as I felt her naked body shifting towards me.

"Good morning" she mumbled

Oh no! This is not Rose this is some girl with brown hair! Emmett! Get it together man! Remember! Becky? Jenna?... Becca!

"Becca" I said I shifted so I wasn't touching her.

"Emmett what's wrong?"

"I… I um I ….don't have a girlfriend" I said as I realized what happened last night.

"Yes, I know, you told me last night and I helped you forget about her" she said as she rolled back to me and sat on me straddling me.

"I …Uh guess you did" I said right before she kissed me

The sad thing was that even though I was broken up I wanted my Rosie not this Becca girl


	8. Back to normal I Hope

As I was lying in my bed I realized it has been almost two weeks sense the disaster dinner with my family but more importantly the disaster fight with Emmett. It has also been two weeks sense I have spoken to Emmett. And to top it all off when Bella left she still wasn't super happy with me. But I didn't really care because she doesn't know how happy he makes me. Even if he infuriates me a lot! Besides, I am blaming it on her hormones right now. Ok, I know that I have been being stubborn but I don't really care. What can I say I get it from my father. Anyway, I have fought for me and Emmett for a very long time and I know he always loved that I liked him so much, but now he needs to step up and fight for us. Is that really too much to ask? I certainly don't think so.

I really do need to get moving today. Even if I don't want to. The problem with today was that I had to go to the track. And I knew Emmett would be there. I haven't been there sense the day of the dinner. But I had to go today because there was a race. And my father was racing (obviously). So I needed to go to support him. Even if Emmett was racing too.

I slowly rolled over and stood up. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I smelled of vanilla (thank you body wash) and strawberries (thank you shampoo and conditioner). I walked into my room and pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a graphic t-shirt. And I brought a sweatshirt because it can and tends to get cold in the pit. After my hair was dry and in a pony tail, I left.

Once I reached the track I got out of the car and started walking fast toward the actual tracks so I could try and avoid Emmett. When I thought I was safe and almost to the door I felt a hand a hand grab my arm and pull me away. I knew exactly who it was, Emmett.

"Hey, gorgeous." He said turning me around one we were alone on the other side of the trailers. But he didn't try and kiss me like he usually did.

"Emmett what do you want?" I said in a serious tone.

"I want to talk to you" only now did I notice he was in his uniform and he knew that turned me on.

"About what?" I said pretending I didn't care about him or his stupid uniform

"About us" he said trying to get me to concentrate on him

"What about us?" I said now actually looking him in the eyes

"Look I screwed things up, ok. I know I said I didn't want to get married but look I have never even had a girlfriend before. This is all new to me! I don't know my boundaries. I have never had to meet a girl's whole family before and I have never had to deal with over protective fathers before." Then he stopped and paused with a thoughtful expression on his face "well there was this one time I had to deal with a overprotective father who caught me and his daughter in-"

"I don't need details I got it, you were caught by a father before, move on with your rant" I said cutting him off rather icilyH

"Fine, anyway what I was saying was that maybe I don't want to get married but honestly if you really wanted to get married a few years down the road and gave me the ultimatum would choose you! I promise, but I can't tell you that I am ready to get married right now. Or the near future. But someday I might be there, who knows I can't predict the future. And neither can you. "He said looking my straight in the eye.

"Emmett, I am happy you came to me and apologized" he started to smile "but I don't know if I can forgive you just like that" I said

I couldn't let him off the hook that easy

"So, what does this mean? We are not dating anymore, like at all?" he said starting to get upset

"Emmett, you need to win me back." I said leaning closer to him. "Aren't I worth it?"I asked pushing my body up against his

He looked down starting to smirk at me

"Of course you are, especially this is" he said referring to my chest and he started leaning down to kiss me, but I stopped him right before his lips touched mine

"No, no, no big boy" I said leaning into him and he started to groan

"Why can't I kiss you?" he said whining like a little boy, but I just started to laugh

"Because, where is the fun in our make up if you get to kiss me all the time?"

"Um being your boyfriend, doest that give me the right to kiss you?" I leaned back so I could look into his eyes, confused

"Em, you need to win me back, make me feel like a princess"

"You are always treated like a princess you know that" he said leaning down and kissing my neck

"Um, no I have not always been treated like a princess. And Emmett you need to understand right now, the whole chasing after you all the time is over, if you mess up and screw us up I am not running after you I need to be the one chased after once in a while." I said seriously

"I promise to never let you get away from me again"

"I'll tell you what if you win the race today I will let you take me out on a date tonight" I said smiling at him

"Oh, you will let me take it out huh?" she said smiling at me

"Yeah, you should be honored that I am going to let you take me out" I said seriously

"The bitch attitude, most people would be turned off and not want anything to do with you but it is making me so hot" he said leaning down and kissing me on the neck again

He was kissing and sucking down my neck and pushing our bodies together. He knew how turned on I was but there was no way I would let him kiss me or have sex with me right now.

I pushed him off of me

"I told you that if you win I will let you take me out tonight" I said repeating myself

"I am loving this, feisty, dominant girl!" he growled in my ear

"By the way you better be happy that I was so hot that you called me a bitch otherwise you and I would be so donezo mister!" I said as I started to walk away.

"hey, what if I don't win tonight?" when can I take you out?" he said yelling after me

"I don't know, I am not promising anything" I said with a wink

He just smiled back at me

"Well than I guess I better win that race" he said running past me and through he doors that said staff only.

"You better" I said talking to myself more than anything. I walked out to the pit into the overview into our families special box. I smiled when I saw aAlicce there with the kids.

"hey guys! Are you excited to see daddy race?" I asked tehm as I came up behind them.

"YES!" they both said at the same time

"good me too" I said as I sat down by alice.

"so how are you and Emmett doing?" alice asked as she placed a hand on her very large pregnant sstomach.

"well we will be doing great if he wins" I said smirking down at all the cars reving there engines

"Oh really have something kinky planned?" she said smirking herself now

"Only if he wins" I said looking over at her

"Oh I see how this is going" she said smiling at me.

It was a great race Emmett was in first place for the majority of the race. Up until the last 5 miles of the race. My father was right behind him the whole time and I knew that he wasn't being beat Emmett. But I don't think Emmett did. So those last few miles my father stopped letting Emmett beat him and he maneuvered around him. At the end of the race I walked down to where all the racers go after they are done. After I stopped by my dad to congratulate him I walked over to Emmett.

"Hey" I said as I came up and leaned against the wall. He did not seem very pleased.

"Hi" he said in a strained voice

"What's wrong?" I said trying to not laugh like I wanted to

"I can't believe that your dad beat me" he said in a hushed tone

"Sweetie did you think he would let you beat him?" I said seriously

"Um, I do not appreciate you acting like I couldn't beat your dad" he said walked towards his trailer

I started to follow him over

"He stop being such a sore loser" I said now getting kind of upset

"Rose" he said turning around frustrated "I am not really that upset about not beating your dad, it's the fact that I didn't win, now I have to wait to go on a date with you" he said looking upset

"Well, the thing is you were the almost winner so maybe I can make an exception to the rule." I said walking up to him giving him a hug

"Really?" he said looking down at me

"Really" I said smiling up at him still hugging

"Does this mean I can kiss you?" he asked

"Of course you can"

That night we went out on our first date after our first fight as a couple. I loved that we were able to get along as well as we did. After we were done eating we went to his house and had sex like all night long then the next day he helped he look around at houses. It was great. And we were back to our normal self's. We were Emmett and Rosalie again and I couldn't be happier.

**So….. what do you think?**


	9. I Love You

"Em, come on!" I demanded as he continued to pull me along "I hate wearing a blindfold." I said impatiently.

I felt him stop pulling me along and he came up very close to me pulling me plush against his hard stomach. Then I felt his breath on my neck

"You love wearing a blindfold if I remember correctly" he whispered lowly in my ear and then bit my earlobe making me weak in the knees.

I put my hands on his face so I could navigate were to put my lips. When our short kiss ended I started to laugh.

"Um, this is different, this isn't the naughty kind this is the I really don't know what going on" as I continued to ramble on and on Emmett started walking again. Finally after what felt like forever, Emmett stopped me.

"Ok baby the blindfold can come off, you have to keep your eyes closed! I mean it I am being seriously" and he was too. Because when he slipped the blindfold off I was planning on having my eyes open. But as soon as he pulled off the blindfold he was in front of me very close so I couldn't see anything.

He started laughing, keeping his hands on my eyes.

"I wasn't born yesterday, I'm not stupid sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed my neck. I instantly started moaning trying to coax him on. We haven't had sex in over a week and a half. I was hoping because my birthday was this weekend I would get lucky.

He pulled away, and started pulling me along again.

"Em! Come on! I will have you know that I am very horny and willing to put out, but here you go as you keep refusing me" I said pouting all the while of keeping my eyes closed like I promised

"Babe, I know how much you want to because I do too, but I have made plans and tonight we can make up for this horrible time apart but right now we going to have dinner ok?" he asked and I continued to pout and cross my arms over my chest.

But he just laughed and kissed the pout off my face. Then I heard a door open.

"Ok but how much longer until we get there?" I asked starting to get annoyed

And it was silent. Like very, very quiet.

"Emmett where are we?" I asked more nervous sense I couldn't hear anything.

It was still quiet.

"Emmett?" I asked wondering what he wants

Then out if the silence I heard "SURPRISE!" and all sorts of other noises

I opened my eyes to see almost everyone I knew in a big fancy room I had never been in before. I was shocked I couldn't believe it. I turned to find Emmett standing with the crowd and he walked up to me.

"Did you do all this?" I asked with a big smile on his face.

"Of course I did, but your parents helped out too" he said with a smile. I slid my arms around his neck as his hands found my waist

"Thank you" I said as I leaned up and kissed him. As soon as I did we heard about a thousand cat calls. I pulled back laughing. As did he.

I walked over and thanked my parents. After that everyone started to really party. Like people were getting drunk and my one friend from the track who wasn't really a friend I was just nice to her because I felt bad for her. She started taking her clothes off. But I didn't really care because I was 23 and drunk.

I kind of hobbled over to Emmett.

"Emmy!" I laughed as he stumbled

"What is it baby?" he asked still sober

"Do you still have that blindfold?" I asked still fuzzy

He stated laughing "babe you need to not talk so loud or your dad will hear us." He said with a little smirk "and he is glaring at us already" he said looking over at my dad "anyway I would love to be alive the next time we get to use that blindfold.

"I will protect you!" I said being serious but he laughed at me as I turned around so my back was facing him .

"Emmett you did very well tonight" he said like it was forced. My dad still didn't trust him I don't think.

"Well, sir without your help I wouldn't have been able to pull this off." Emmett said seriously

"Sweetie have a wonderful birthday party, but I think your mother and I are going to head out"

"Oh why?" I asked sad

"Well your mother is drunk, and sense I am the responsible one I think it is time to get her home" I started laughing hearing that my mother, my refined mother was drunk. That is something I never thought I would hear in my lifetime.

"And I can take advantage of her state of my mind right now" she said with a goofy grin. My laughing stopped and turned to a disgusted face.

"Well anyway goodbye and if we don't see you on Saturday than happy birthday!" he said kissing my forehead.

"Good bye" I said still in a daze

Emmett looked down at me and started laughing

"Don't laugh its gross"

"It's how you got here" he said matter of factly

"Even more gross, and I try not to think about it!"

"Whatever, you love doing it" he said with his eyebrow kinked

"You are just lucky I am so willing"

"That I am" he said leaning down and kissing me

After that I had to do my rounds and thank people for coming. But later I found Emmett again at the bar.

"Hey you" I said coming up to him "I don't think gave you a real thank you for tonight" I said

"I don't think you did either"

I leaned up to kiss Emmett to give him my thank you for tonight when out of the corner of my eyes I saw jasper running up to us.

"Alice is in labor!" he said frantically

It felt like I instantly sobered

"What" I

"Alice is in labor! How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Well why are you not with her?" I questioned

"Because she wants you to be there" he said again frantically

"Ok, well let's go then Emmett said pulling me along and jasper quickly disappearing in the crowd leaving Emmett and I behind.

"What are you doing" I asked Emmett as he pulled us outside to his jeep

"I… didn't you hear jasper?" he said confused

"Yeah, but I mean you are willing to go with me?" I asked astonished

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just we could be there a long time, with Katie and Ben we were there for like 16 hours"

"Well you will be there right?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Then why wouldn't I want to be there?"

I just looked at him with awe. I leaned up and kissed him passionately for a few moments before letting go

"Come on we should go" I said with a smile as he went to the other side of the car to get in.

Once we finale got to the hospital, we went to the waiting room where we found my parents and Alice's dad. (Her mom was in with her and jasper). Bella and Edward were taking the girls for the night and then bringing them to the hospital in the morning.

Emmett and I had been sitting for almost two hours in the same chairs. I looked over at him and couls tell that he was just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I whispered to him sense almost everyone else was asleep.

"Yeah" he whispered back at me

We stood up and quietly walked out of the waiting room and into a hallway.

I couldn't get over Emmett. He had been so great the past few weeks and volunteering to stay at the hospital with me. I wanted to say I love you. But I wasn't sure. I mean I knew I loved him, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell him. Because I didn't want him to think he had to say it back.

"Rose, can I tell you something?" he asked stopping our walk.

"Yeah, anything, you know that" I said turning to face him.

"Well it's just these past few weeks have been crazy. A whirlwind of things have been happening to us. And there is something I need and want to tell you" he said with a mix of humor and seriousness in his voice

"What?"

"I love you"

I felt the breathe go out of me.

"You love me?" I said feeling a tear start to roll down my face

"Yeah I do" he said smiling and wiping the tear off all at the same time.

"I love you too" I said. There was no better time to tell him then right now right? I mean he had just told me. And as soon as he did all the fears I had of telling him went away. I knew I loved him. So now I have told him.

I leaned up and kissed him, getting very into it. He had his arms wrapped around me. And my hands were running through his hair. We were perfectly content when an upset nurse cleared her throat in front of us.

We quickly pulled apart.

"Do you want to … um go back?" Emmett asked

"Yeah we should get back I guess." We started the slow walk back hand in hand

I woke up with the sun streaming in. I looked around and Emmett was holding me close to him and my parents were sleeping across from us and Alice's dad was a few seats over beside them.

I looked over at Emmet, a arm was propping his head up and his body was at an angle and I was being pulled into his side still. I knew he couldn't be comfortable do to my level of uncomfortableness. So I sat up sense we were on one of the two couches and moved down then I pulled him so his head could rest on my lap. He started to shift an opened his eyes but I knew he was exhausted.

"Rose?" he asked

"Go back to sleep baby" I whispered leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Mmmm" he mumbled. "I love you" he whispered back.

"I love you too" I whispered back smiling

I woke back up an hour later to find my parents awake, as well as Alice's dad.

"Has anything happened?" I asked groggily

"No, not yet" my mom said. "I wish I knew more" she said impatiently

I felt Emmett start to stir. I looked down as I felt him start to sit up.

"Morning sleepy head" I said as he sat up completely

"Morning, any news?" he asked

"No" I responded

After that we all we engrossed in converstation about the baby.

"Hey how about I go get coffee for everyone?" Emmet said

"That would be great"

After he came back it couldn't have been 15 minutes later that jasper appeared.

"Well?" my lovely, impatient mother asked before he could even ask.

"It's a girl!" he said with a huge grin breaking out across his face.

"Rose?" he said looking at me

"Yeah?" I said now standing up

"Alice said she wants to see you" he said

"Ok" I said following him toward the room there were in

I walked in to the sight of Alice holding her new baby girl.

She looked up at me "Rose I would like you to meet Hannah Rosabella Hale" she said handing her to me.

She dirty blonde hair. It made it looked like she was a blend of both of them sense jasper has the golden blonde hair like me and Alice had the jet black hair. She had blue eyes like jasper but her eyes were shaped like Alice's eyes. She had mix of the two noses. And she had Alice's lips. Her skin was not very pale like Ben's but not as tan as Katie's. Hannah was the perfect combination of them all. She completed the family package. Sense the other kids looked so much like their parents, a lot of time I thing jasper gave birth to Katie all by himself without any help from Alice and I think the Alice gave birth to Ben all by herself without any help from Jasper.

Alice looked up at me.

"Rose will you be Katie, Hannah, and Ben's godmother?" she asked in tone that told me she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I would love to!" I said still holding Hannah.

**AN:**

**So what do you think?**

**Also I am going to try something new. The first person to review on each chapter will get a sneak peak of the next chapter.**


	10. The perfect day

It had been a stressful few days. A big race was coming up and that of course meant all the men in my life were at the tracks 24/7. Sometimes I hated this. But let's just be honest I loved having time to myself. Alice and I Usually hung out during this time. Hannah is now 3 and a half months old and was just the cutest baby I have ever seen. But here's the thing every time there is a big race the men at the track all go crazy. So this meant Alice and I have been able to hang out all the time. And a little perk is that I get to hang out with Hannah, Ben and Katie. My dad has his little rituals if you want to all it that. They all do. But Emmett… well I don't know where he got his idea for it but let me tell you I love it. He gets full body massages. This year he let me go with him.

"Ah… that feels so good" I said very calmly

"That's what she said" Emmet piped in.

"Shut up! This is supposed to be a relaxing time" I said as my masseuse went up my leg

"Yeah I know… but I can't help it"

"Yes you can! You are acting like a 13 year old boy."

"That why you love me"

"No actually that not why I love you"

"Oh really than why do you love me?"

I could tell he had a smirk on his face.

"Please… let's not have this conversation right now."

"Why not?"

"Um because lets not have this conversation while we are both naked"

"That's the best time to have these types of conversation"

"Emmett we can talk about this later"

"Fine, you would think that getting a massage would calm you down so you don't snap at everyone."

"I am sending you a glare right now ever though you can't see it"

"Alice I'm here!" I announced as I walked into the house. After Emmet and I finished our massages he dropped me off at Alice's house so we could get ready while the boys left to go to the tracks for a few more hours of practice before the big race tomorrow.

"oh good!" I heard her say from the kitchen

"so what do you want me to make? I asked

Every year our family has a big party after the big races, there are 3 big races every year the first one it to eliminate 75 cars. The second race splits the remaining cars in half and each half races against each other, then the eliminated 30 cars from each of those halves. Then the third race lets the remaining cars race to see who the champion for that year is. The winner is a big deal because they win over 35 million dollars and a full cover in a big racing magazine.

Our family makes it a big family get together every year after each of the races and then we eat a ton of food. We also invite the Cullen's, the Brandon's and this year my parents invited the Hamilton's. The tradition was that we had it our parent's house for ever but then when Alice and Jasper got married they started having at their house.

I know its weirs that we don't just have someone cater but we all love cooking and we are good at it so we do it anyway.

"Um can you get started on those dips please?" she asked

"Yeah of course" I said going into the refrigerator to get the ingredients.

"I'm so behind, Hannah has been crying nonstop today I don't know what's wrong I finally got her to calm down and watch Barney with Ben and Katie."

"You are hardly behind" I said looking at all the food.

"Yeah well my mom and your mom are coming over in a few hours so we can get rolling on everything."

"Oh that's good ever sense I moved out I haven't seen my parents al lot"

"Yeah, that happens when you move out" she joked

"Shut up" I said laughing along with her

"Well I'm surprise you even moved out'"

"Why?"

"Well I just assumed if you were going to move out you would move in with Emmet"

"Oh well I never really thought about that"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean I just never thought about moving in with him. I mean someday when we get married."

"You want to marry him?" she asked with a smile on her face "I mean I knew you wanted to get married nut I didn't realize that you had decided you wanted to marry him… that great!" she said hugging me

"Yeah I do" I said with a smile on my face

It was the morning of the big race and I was like 5 minutes away from the track. I had stayed up cooking at Alice's last night until almost 12:30 this morning. And today after the race I would have to go back and help get everything going for like two hours.

When I finally got to the track I started looking for Emmet. I spotted him walking to the cars and I caught up with him

"Em! Hey!" I yelled and he turned around and looked at me in my sexy white dress and smirked he loved me in white. And I knew it.

"Holy crap"

I will take that as a compliment" I said with a smirk as he encircled me with his arms. I felt his hands roaming all over my body.

"Do you have any idea what kind of effect this is having on me?" he asked

"Oh I can feel it big boy."

"Don't tease me" he seethed in my ear

I simply started laughing

"This is hardly what I would call teasing, but I will show you teasing tonight if you pass the race"

He was smirking

"I always pass that's hardly a challenge" he said

"Oh it is when you have that in your pants and you have 500 miles big guy"

"well I'm about to take care of that with what's in your panties" he smirks as he pulled our bodies together"

"I let him kiss me for a while until I figured he was hard enough

I pulled out of his grip and turned myself around so my ass was pressed tight into him.

"baby what are you doing" he asked as I started to rub all the way down his leg then back up and then I just started rubbing his hard member.

"Uh... baby... Yeah like that" he moaned out.

"That's enough" I said pulling away completely

"No!" He whined

"Try to pass the race" I said as I walked away, although let me tell you it was not easy because he was wearing his uniform which always made me so Horney.

"Whoa! You look hot!" Alice exclaimed as I walked in to our family box.

"Auntie Lie, Auntie Lie!" Katie came running up to me

I leaned down so I was eye level with her

"What it is baby girl?"

"You look very pretty!"

I smiled as I picked her up with me "thank you very much"

"Can I have a dress like that?" Katie asked her mom

"Maybe when you're older" I said trying to save Alice

"Otay!" she said happily

"So why are you wearing dress like that?" Alice piped in

"To motivate Emmet" I said simply

"Uh huh" she said with a smile

"What?" I asked

"I know that look! You have something sneaky up your sleeve I just know it!"

"Yeah well I want to talk to him about marriage"

She simply raised her eyebrows at me.

"Well it's a touchy subject between us, I mean we got in that huge fight last time over it"

"Oh I remember" she said while rolling her eyes

"Well I just want to talk about it with him... And tell him I'm ready to get married"

"Really?"

"Yeah I am, everyone in our family got married before the age of 22 and now I'm 23 and I don't even have a promise ring"

"Well rose, you are 23 not 43" she said as if I was crazy

"I know but I want a baby" I reviled

"Really?"

"Will you stop saying that?"

"Sorry" she said shaking her head "it's just this is a lot… and no offense but how do you think Emmet will take it?" she asked

"I have no Idea. That why I want to ease him into it"

After that we both stopped talking and started watching the race. Jasper, Emmet and my father were all in the very front. The race had only a few complications all in all of course my dad, Emmet, jasper, Mr. Brandon and Mr. Cullen all passed. It was never any question if they would or not.

I grabbed Katie and Alice held bens hand while my mom was holding Hannah. We made our way down to where the racers go when they finish. When we had finally all made it down the boys were just getting out of their cars.

"Emmy!" Katie yelled as she saw him

"Hey baby girl!" he said as he pulled himself out of the car

"Which one of us are you talking about?" I joked as I walked up and he pulled both of us in

"Both of you" he said as he kissed me

"ew!" Katie squealed

We both started laughing

Emmet grabbed her from me and started to kiss her all over "you think that's gross?" he asked while he was laughing, at this point she was squealing from his kisses.

He was so cute with her. I couldn't wait until we had kids.

Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later.


	11. with the worst ending

By the time everyone had gotten to the house for lunch I had already ravished Emmet twice. As we were walking in I notices a lot of people there that seemed new to me. There was one girl unparticular who looked very familiar to me but I just couldn't picture who it was. She had long brown hair and she was shorter than me, but I couldn't help how I had this awful feeling when I saw her.

"What are you looking at babe?" Emmett asked me as he wrapped his arms around me

I feigned as smile "oh nothing" I said as I looked up at him "just thinking about earlier" I sort of lied

He just got a huge grin on his face "yeah that was pretty great, I did so well" he said overly confidently

"I was talking about the sex part" I teased

He wrapped his arms around me tighter "I now so was I" he said as he kissed my cheek, I started laughing

I twisted in his arms so I was facing him, and I threaded on hand into his hair while the other wrapped around his back.

"I have something I want to talk to you about" I said with a nervous smile

"What is it baby?"

"I have been doing a lot of thinking…" I started off nervous

"And…." He said with a smile

"Well I don't want you to freak out "

"I won't freak out" he promised

"I want to have a baby" I said quietly but still loud enough for him ot hear

He just stared at me with a blank expression on his face

"Did you hear me?" I asked with a nervous laugh

"Yeah" he said shaking his head "sorry"

"Well… what do you think?"

"I think … that that is a big step but if you really want a baby, I love you and I know that we are so great together and are going to make it last that if you want a baby, I will get you a baby" he said finally

"Really?" I asked surprised at how easy that was

Just as he was about to respond his face turned from the smile to a look of shear horror

I turned to see what he was looking at, and it was that girl, from before. Although this time she was facing away from us and we could both see the perfect outline of her very pronounced baby bump. Although bump probably wasn't the best word, it was very big, I was say in her 7th month.

"Emmett do you know her?" I asked with confusion

"Uh yeah" he said still looking like he had seen a ghost.

"How" I asked still confused

"Oh I'm sorry, she… we… um new each other before we were together"

I suddenly connected the dots, Emmett had slept with this girl before we had gotten together and now he thought it was going to be awkward.

"Oh sweetie it's ok" I said quietly

"Wha-what?" he asked looking back at me now

"It's ok, I get it, you have slept with her, look I wouldn't particularly love to be around her know that I know so we can just avoid her ok?" I asked with a smile on my face

"Yeah, uh lets avoid her"' he said

(E POV)

That cannot be mine! It can't be, there is no way I slept with her about 7ish months ago. Oh man. Rose had just said that she wanted a baby! And I know that she has always said she wanted to marry a man who had never had kids before, and I know that she would particular not love it if some random girl came up and claimed to have a love child with me. This is no way good. I will have to talk to her alone; ill have to get away from Rosalie for a few minutes though.

"rose will you help me for a second?" Alice asked her

Now is my chance!

"ok just a sec" she said, she looked back at me with her knee weakening smile and leaned up to kiss me "I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" I said back meaning it with all my heart

She smiled at me again and walked towards Alice

I quickly walked over to Becca who was all by herself at the moment

"Aw Emmett I wondered how long it would take you to come over." She said as she took a sip of her glass of water

"Cut the crap Becca, what is going on here?" I asked impatiently

"Is that anyway to talk to the mother of your baby?" she asked batting her eyelashes

"That's a sick joke" I said

"Hey it takes two to tango baby" she said like it wasn't a big deal

"Why did you not tell me before now?"

"Let's just say I was waiting for the best moment" she said

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know with you and Rosalie doing so well, I figured I wouldn't drop a bomb on your relationship"

Rosalie will never forgive me

"But now that I am so close to popping I figure that I need to tell you"

"Why do you choose a place where Rosalie is?"

"She would have to find out eventually right?"

"Don't you dare!" I all but growled

"So are you going to?" she taunted

"Yes"

"Now?"

"Yes"

"I would love to see that"

"No! You have done enough"

I walked over to the kitchen where I knew Rose was, when I walked in I saw her. Her flawlessly gorgeousness, she was perfect and now look what I have to do.

"Hey babe" she said bringing me out of my thoughts

"I need to talk to you"

"Ok" she said with a smile

"Come on let's get some privacy" I said as I pulled her hand and pulled her out of the room.

Once we were in a room I sat down on the bed. I couldn't help but stare at her happy demeanor, because all to quickly it wouldn't be there.

"What is it baby you are starting to scare me?" She said still standing

"You remember becca?"

"You mean the pregnant girl downstairs?"

"Yeah?" she said confused

"She is pregnant"

"Yeah I just said that"

"No I mean she is pregnant" I couldn't look at her anymore so I just put my head in my hands

"Yes… I get it she is preg-wait why do you keep saying this, I don't care f that slut is pregnant" she said getting aggravated

I stayed silent as she realized

"Emmett why are you telling me she's pregnant" she asked in a upset tone

She said silent and turned her head to the side and started nodding her head "tell me you didn't" as she got more angry I saw a few tears fall

I continued to stay silent

"How could you!" she yelled as she really started to cry

It was breaking my heart; I stood up trying to come closer to her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed

(R POV)

He slowly backed up again

"so you cheated on me"

"No! I slept with her in that few weeks we were broken up" he tried to reason

"We were never broken up!"

"Yes we were"

"No we were not!"

"If you can't tell when we are broken up and when we aren't I am really done with you"

I was expecting him to say something but he didn't. he stayed silent

"You promised me that you wouldn't cheat on me!"

He got up to come and comfort me again

I pushed him back as hard as I could and he tumbled back to the bed, I walked up to him slowly and slapped him hard across the face. I could already see the red mark shaped like my hand forming on his face.

"You promised me…I thought you loved me" he finally looked up at me

And With that I walked away, well more like ran

"Rosalie don't go!" Emmet yelled after me. Butt honestly I couldn't do this anymore. Ever sense we were teenagers he has had me under his wing. I was always there for him, whenever he needed me. I am so stupid I have put my life on hold for him. I have avoided guys because I love him I always have and unfortunately I always will.

"No! This time I am done!" I yelled at him "I am finally done with you!" I was done with him, I was finally done

"Rosie" he said catching up with me and grabbing my arm gently "I love you" he said flashing those big blue eyes at me

"No, those will not help you this time" I said trying to mean every word "I am finally done Emmet, we are done"

"No you don't get to do this"

"Yes, I do! Unfortunately Emmet even though you have been dating and sleeping with other girls sense we were 16 I have been in love with you! For six years you have killed me day by day and now I'm done so leave me alone! Don't call me, don't txt me, don't ask my friends about me and don't look for me"

And with that I walked away. Away from him and the only life I have ever known.


	12. He is perfet really   he is

It's been a little over three months sense I left Emmet, my life has changed rapidly. If I go to the track which isn't nearly as common as I used to, I don't see him. I haven't seen him sense I walked away that day. That was the hardest thing I have ever done. But I can't dwell on him, he should be a father by now. That right there was what killed me the most; he had a kid with someone else. I hate that. That alone could make me scream, he had a baby with another girl. I wanted to be that girl. I wanted it to be our family, his and mine, have a few kids with my blonde hair and his dimples, they would be gorgeous. But now he was having a family without me, he had a baby with someone else, Becca wasn't even that pretty their baby would look weird. Oh, who am I kidding I know that's not true. Any baby of his would be gorgeous, it doesn't matter if the mother is an ugly skank or not.

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, as I had for the last three months. I heard the door to my room opening. I had been staying at my parent's house because I couldn't bear the thought of being at the house I had bought. The house he had helped me pick out.

_*14 weeks earlier*_

"_Emmet I don't know if I like this one or not I mean its gorgeous but its so big" I said to him_

"_Baby I think it's good for being so big" he said smiling at me_

"_Why?" I said with a laugh_

"_Because see that big kitchen?" he asked turning me around in the open floor plan so I could easily see the kitchen_

"_Yes, I see the kitchen" I said _

"_Well think about all the dinner parties we could have here" he said smiling _

"_We huh?"_

"_Just hold on with me here"_

"_Ok, so all the dinner parties"_

"_Yeah, all the dinner parties, and the big backyard?" I nodded up to him "well that is where all the kids would play"_

"_The kids?" I asked my heart swelling_

"_Yeah, our kids" he said looking down at me _

"_Promise?" I asked, my smile growing so big I don't think my face could hold it. _

"_Yeah I promise" he said giving me a kiss lightly on the lips_

"_What about upstairs?"_

"_well the master bedroom is where you and I will sleep ever night and make sweet, sweet love every single night" he said having a smug smile on his face"_

"_I could live with that" I said smiling up to him giving him a another kiss_

"_Oh, and before I forget, see that big hallway over there?" he said pointing to the one going into the family room_

"_Yeah, what about it?"I asked_

"_Well I would like to litter that wall with just our wedding pictures, that whole wall with just be us, our wedding and our honeymoon" he said wrapping his arms around me_

"_What about all the kids, were are there pictures going to go?" I asked with a smile_

"_Anywhere else, but that wall is just us, deal?"_

"_Deal and I will even seal it with a kiss" I said as I leaned up and gave him a kiss that showed him how much I loved him right now. _

"_So you want the house?" he asked with a grin_

"_How could I not want the house after that?"_

It still brought a tear to my eyes knowing that he was the main reason for getting that house and he had our whole life planed out, and now he is gone and am left to pick up the pieces.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" my mom asked as she came over to my bed and rubbed my back

"Not particularly"' I said trying to not let my mom know that I was crying

"I know baby it's hard, but you have got to pull through…Katie and Ben are down stairs and they want to see you" I simply nodded "why don't you go take a shower, and come down, the shower will take away the puffiness under your eyes. You don't want them to know you have been crying, right baby?"

"Yeah, I should" I decided knowing I should go see my family, I've hardly been out of this room for the past few weeks.

I pulled myself up out of bed and my mom walked out of the room, I went into the bathroom and was shocked at the sight of myself in the mirror, I was visible thinner, and my entre face was swollen from the crying and was all red. I looked awful.

I took a long hot shower. When I got out I looked better my face looked more normal but I still looked very thin and unlike myself. But there wasn't much I could do about that.

I went to my closet and pulled on a pair of jeans, and a loose t-shirt. Then I put moose in my hair and scrunched it up, and then I put a small bump on top of my head. Then applied my make –up and walked downstairs.

"Auntie Lie!" Katie yelled running right to me and jump up on me.

I hugged her back and it felt good to see her.

"I miss you auntie lie" she said grabbing my face while she said it.

"I miss you too, baby girl" I said

"Girl day?" she asked me

Our last girl day flashed in my mind, Emmet was there, and I had to get him out of my head

"Sure thing, sweet thing" I said kissing her cheek

"I see Emmy!" she said happily

I thought, my heart was going to pound out of my chest. "You… you did? When?"

"pitol" she said

"The pitol?" I asked confused

"Yeah… I saw his baby" she said to me

"The hospital" I said realization hitting me

"Yeah we saw your baby"

"It's not my baby, Katie" I said getting upset

"Yes it is, Emmy loves you, you love Emmy" she said like it was so simple "daddy says when people love each other they have a baby"

"Well that's true baby but Emmy doesn't love me" I said a tear falling

"Yes he does!"She said matter of factly "he says so"

"When?"

"At the pitol"

"He told you he loves me at the hospital?" I asked

"Yeah" she said in a duh tone

"I have to go" I said standing up

"Girl day?" she asked me with her big bambi eyes

"When I get back Katie-pop"

"Where are you going" my mom asked me as I grabbed my keys

"To see Emmet" I said rushing out of the house to my car

After I started to drive down the road I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialed Carlisle number

It took a few rings but he finally answers

"Rose?" he asked

"Yeah, it's me... I wanted to talk to you"

"What do you need sweetie?" he asked

"I need to know where he is" I said a sob erupting from my voice

"Are... Are you sure that that is a good idea?"

"Yeah… I just I need to see him, I don't want to do anything I just I need to …I don't know but I have to see them"

He let out a long breathe "ok…ok … he's at the hospital,"

"Thank you …which one?"

"St. Johns"

"thank you" I said as I hung up and turned the car around, and headed to the hospital, it took me almost 20 minutes to get there then once I got there the lady at the front desk gave me a hard time in telling me what room they were in, finally she realized the floor and the room. I head toward the elevator and pressed number 4. The elevator ride felt like the longest ride I have ever taken. The elevator finally opened and I walked out to see the baby ward. I almost turned right back around but I caught sight of one of those windows putting all the babies on display. I walked over and looked there were many little babies, but I found the one that said Cullen.

It was a little boy, he was cute. He had dark brown hair like Emmet and he had those dimples that made me melt and he was just a little perfect baby.

"Rosalie?"

I looked up and saw him. For the first time ever, sense I left that day I saw his perfect face and toned body. He looked good, but then again I always thought he looked good. He didn't look like a dad to me, but then again there was that baby that looked just like him. He was wearing a pair of jeans that made his ass look very cute. And he had a tight black t-shirt on that showed off his muscles.

"Hi" oh my gosh! Could I be any more annoying! I literally stood there and said "hi" after 3 months of not seeing him all I can come up with is hi

"What are you doing here?" He asked with an emotion I couldn't tell

"I just… I needed to see…"

"You needed to see it was for real?" he asked mimicking my thoughts

"Yeah" I said looking back at the baby

We stood there for a few moments in silence

"What's his name?" I finally asked, still not looking at him

"Nathan Carlisle Cullen" he said looking at his son

"He's gorgeous Em" I said still not looking at him. I knew if I looked at him I would crack.

"Yeah I know" he said smiling with pride for his son but his smile soon went away and he looked back at me

"I miss you, so much, everyday I think about you and I want to call but I know I should give you time but, rose it takes ever ounce of restraint in me not to say hell with what you want and run to your house myself and just take you away with me." He says, but I still haven't looked up at him, mainly because as soon as he started his little rant I started crying and I didn't want him to see.

"Baby look at me" he says taking my face with his hands and turning me to look at him, I could feel my tears rolling off my face and onto his hands. "Don't cry…" he says wiping my tears with his hands "you are too pretty to cry"

I let out a dry laugh "I would hardly call myself pretty" I said averting my eyes

"I would" he said raking his eyes over my body

I'm sure he could tell my body was not what it was a few months ago.

"Don't do that" I said feeling myself starting to cry again

"I can't be here, not like this, not with… I just … I have to go" I said trying to pull away from him

"No," he said gripping my arms so I couldn't leave "stay with me" I could hear the double meaning in his words

"I wish I could" I said trembling in his arms

"Then do it" he said pleading with me

"You have a baby," I said smiling at him "a gorgeous one, but you have a family now and I am not in it, even though I wish I could be I am not"

"But you are! You will always be my family, no matter what… even one day when some guy comes along who is so much better than me, he will sweep you off your feet and you will love him so much it hurts, you will marry him and have kids with him and he would be so stupid to let you get away… even when that day comes I will still always love you. I will never stop no matter what. I promise"

I was baling at this point

"I won't meet some guy like that because I already did, and he messed up but I still love him and I think I always will." I said hold on to him "I just can't be with you … not at this point. I don't trust you and I'm sorry but I won't be with you when I don't trust you I can't do that to us"

"But you love me?" he asked

"Yeah, I do"

"Then we can make it work!" he said trying to convince me

"Not now, I'm sorry but I won't do that to myself" I said crying

He just starred at me nodding "you want to hold him?" he asked

"Would Becca be ok with that?" I asked knowing if roles were reversed I would kill her for holding me baby

"It doesn't matter what she thinks, she is in surgery"

"Why?" I asked confused

"Well, when she went into labor she called me and I rushed down, the doctors noticed something was wrong and made her have and emergency surgery, well then opened her up and I guess during pregnancy she had complications she had some sort of problem where once she gave birth it would complicate her own life and she could die, she seems to be fine but she has had 3 surgeries in the past 2 weeks. "

"Wow, I feel kind of bad" I said being honest

"Well I don't I found out she had been doing drugs while she was pregnant and drinking, it's a wonder Nathan was born without anything being wrong with him"

"What a bitch" I said

"So do you want to hold him?" he asked again

"Yeah I do" I said nodding

"ok come with me," he pulled me into a private waiting room and leaves me only to return a few moments later with the little bundle of joy with him

Emmet placed Nathan into my arms and I felt calmness wash over me. He was perfect, the dimples, and the eyes his little grin, the dark hair his little outfit.

"He is perfect" I said looking up at the proud daddy

"Yeah, he is"

I only wish he was mine, the thought kept going through my mind ever sense he put him in my arms

"I just with he was ours"


	13. A hard few months

I felt like I had just shut my eyes when I heard a baby wail.

"Ugh" I opened my eyes up again, and stood up and went into Nathans room.

It had been a long 4 months, I mean like a long four months; first of all I was a single dad.

Becca had died in surgery a few months ago, and quite honestly I didn't really care. I know that sounds horrible but let's be honest she was a bitch, and she tried to break up me and Rosalie, which for that reason I will never forgive her, but I do feel bad for Nathans sake. He will never get to know his mother and even though she is a total bitch he will never get to meet her.

"Nathan" I sighed I picked him up and went downstairs to see my mother

"Hey mama" I said

"How is my baby and grandbaby?"

"Tired"

"Oh my baby!" she said lifting him from my arms

"I have a race tomorrow, and I haven't slept a full night's sleep in over a week" I complained to her

"Ok baby I will watch him for the night, you sleep I don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel" she said snuggling Nathan.

"Thank you mom"

I went up stairs and pulled off my shirt and put it in the hamper and lay down, and then it happened like clockwork I would think of rose, it had been almost two months since I had seen her. She looked beautiful, even though she had lost weight and made her look not as curvy I still thought she was gorgeous.

I missed her

I missed her so much

But she was moving on she was starting to date Zach, or at least that's what I heard, I hadn't really been up to the track since Nathan came and when I was there I didn't see her.

I loved her

So so much

But how could she ever come back to me after this?

I didn't deserve her.

But just as the thought popped into my mind my phone went off signal ling I had a txt, I almost ignored it but I looked at it.

It was from her

I opened it as quick as I could

_I heard you were racing tomorrow ~R_

'_Yeah I am… are you going to be there?' _ I asked back probably too quickly, and I don't even know why I asked that , it's not like it would matter if I did any way she was seeing Zach and I have Nathan now.

' _yeah, I promised Zach I would go' _ I should have never asked, I hate that she was saying that, as if to remind me she is off limits now, like I didn't already know

'_I already heard about you two, don't worry I will stay away' _I said in the moment of anger but quickly realized I had no grounds to be upset with her to date other people so I sent out anther quick one before she responded_ 'sorry I didn't mean that'_

'_It's not your fault…I shouldn't have brought it up…'_

I didn't know what to say to that but before I had to come up with something my phone started ringing, it was her and I picked up the phone so quick just craving the sound of her voice

"Hello?" I just heard her breath deeply "rose?"

"Yeah, it's me" I let out a light chuckle

"I know …you called me remember?" just the sound of her voice putting me in better mood

"Oh yeah, sorry…look…I just hate that I can't have a normal conversation with you anymore"

"That's my fault I suppose" I replied

"I wish I could forgive you" she said barely above a whisper

"Me too baby girl" I replied but quite honestly I was so tired and her soft voice was lulling me to sleep.

She laughed a little …probably the first real laugh in a while

"Baby you are going to fall asleep on me" she said still laughing

I barley had my eyelids open at this point "no I never fall asleep on a girl" I said in kind of a joking tone

"Yeah that's the problem" and that's when I fell asleep or at least what I can remember from the conversation

When woke up I just took a shower and put on my clothes and headed to the track, my mother had already taken Nathan there so I just had to get up eat and leave.

I had just pulled into my normal slot in the garage when Pete came up to me

"Hey man I haven't seen you in a while" he said

"Yeah I have been a little busy" I said Pete started to tell me a story from when I was gone but my attention was caught on the gorgeous sight before me.

She wore a tight pair of jeans and loose grey top, she looked so beautiful with her hair falling over her back.

"And then she fell right out of her chair," he said doubled over laughing

I gave him a quick I'm sorry look "hey, Pete I'm really sorry, we can talk later ok" I said rushing away form him and to the beauty in front of me.

"Ok just tell me when you want to hang out ok?" he yelled after me

But I was concentrating on something else.

I should say someone else.

I loved her so so much, but I couldn't even describe how much I missed having her in my life every day. I ran over to her with all that I had in me

"Rose!"

She turned to me, she smiled but it wasn't like what it used to be

"Hi Emmett," she said quietly

I don't blame her though, it was sad to think that we were no longer together

"it's good to see you" I said lamely, she smiled shyly but then a look came over her and her demure become a lot harsher

"Look I don't have a lot of time" she said more icily

"Well, It's nice to see you again that's all" I said even more stupidly

"Yeah" she said shortly

"Look… uh"

"I shouldn't have called you last night" she interrupted me

"What?" I said confused

"It was a mistake"

"It was not-" I try but only get interrupted again

"Yes, it was Emmet I shouldn't have called you last night" ok now I was getting upset

"Ok what is with the hot and cold act?" I said upset

She looked like she was about to cry and laugh all at once and even though I knew she was playing with my emotions I just wanted to grab her in my arms and hold her.

"I don't know how to handle being around you ok?" She said with a tear rolling down her cheek

I gently pushed my hand out and brushed the tear away, she grabbed my hand to stop from leaving her cheek, I would have tried to kiss her if I didn't already know she would push me off and the fact that she was holding her ground as to not let me get any closer.

"Baby…"

"I am not your baby any more" she said and I felt like my heart was crumbling

"I don't know what to do" I said being honest

"I wish I could just forget, because half of me wants to jump into your arms and the other half of me wants to just pumble you and walk away." She said

"I hate that I made you feel this way" I state I really do mean it, even though I am hurt it hurts so much more to know that she is hurt.

"I just don't know what to do?" she cried more and it broke me, she is strong but I am stronger. I pulled her into me and held her close "shush sweetie its ok" I promised

At first she was tense and then she softened and pulled her arms around me to bring me closer while she silently cried "I love you" I whispered in her ear

"No you don't" she said pulling away from me

"Don't tell me how I feel, because no matter what you do I will always love you" I said very seriously

"If you _loved_ me" she said the word love like it was the worst word in the world "you would not have gotten that slut pregnant.

That kind of stung "look Rose, I love you, very much, more than words could speak, but that slut unfortunately it the mother of my child and although she is dead she gave me Nathan and I love Nathan, he is my son"

"I… I didn't know she died" she said shocked

"Yeah well we didn't make it very public. And it doesn't matter."

"Emmet…"

"Look I don't want to talk about it." I said and I could tell she felt bad "I have to go" I said walking away

I was in my racecar and I was fuming about the whole day, about having little sleep, about Rose and I really hate that in the car next to me is the asshole that gets to be with her. Yes this whole day has very much one of the worst days of my life. I could just hear the engine vrooming. As soon as the flag was down, I took off so fast that i knew I left the other racers in the dust.

After the race was over and the assembly was done giving me my first place trophy I saw my mom and started walking towards her.

"Good job baby" she said handing Nathan over to me

"Thank you momma" I said smiling at my son

"Did you watch daddy race?" I asked him

But I noticed her watching me, I looked over at her and I smirked at her, but just for a second before I saw Zach come up and pull her along. But before she left for a second I saw her smirk at me too.


	14. If I can Forgive so can you

I saw him, I saw him after the race and he was holding Nathan, he was such a good dad. I couldn't get over it. I should hate him. I mean honestly how many years has he completely screwed me over? Tons! But unfortunately I still love him.

But I have to keep my distance. I don't want to be pulled in again just to be heartbroken all over again.

Zach asked me out. I said yes. I just thought it would be a good idea to move on.

But I haven't, I guess maybe I don't know how to.

I mean we have only been on a few dates, nothing serious, at least not yet.

And it makes me mad. So mad! Because I should hate him. I mean I told him I was done with him, I told him not to talk to me anymore. But that resolve I had back then has faded. I want to be with him so bad. So so so bad. I just whenever I see him it takes all my resolve not to jump into him arms. Which I already told you is pretty much gone.

I just…I just hate not being with him.

"Hey honey" my said as she walked into the kitchen

"Hi mom" I said still looking in the refrigerator

"Are you going to the race tonight?"She asked with a smile on her face

"Probably not" I said shrugging "why?"

"Well your dad is racing…."

"Well I see dad race all the time" I said slightly talking back

"Well jasper is racing, and Carlisle is too."

"Look mom I don't really care"

"Not even if Emmett is coming"

At the mere mention of his name my breathe caught in my throat

"I…I'm not sure"

"I thought that would change your mind" she said smiling smugly

"Well I haven't seen him in a while." I said simply as if it is no big deal "it's not a big deal if I happen to go and then when if I happen to see him."

"It is if you aren't going there to see anybody else" she said very motherly

"I just miss him mom" I said after moment of silence

"I now you do baby" she said pulling me into a hug

"I feel like my heart is in a million pieces, mom" I said starting to cry again

"Sweetheart, I don't understand, well I guess I mean, I guess I do, but baby why you don't just go to him is beyond me" she stated "he loves you so much, and he is sorry for what he did"

"Oh and how would you know?" I snapped

She gave me a don't sass me look and I felt bad "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. Mom, I just…I…"  
>I trailed off not knowing what to say. I have been incredibly moody lately, and I hate to admit it but I know it's because of not being around Emmett. I'm just not myself without him around.<p>

"It's ok, and if you must know, I know so because he came and spoke with me" she said with a smile, she will have to scrap my jaw off the floor with how shocked I was.

"He, he came and spoke with you?" I asked still incredibly shocked

"Oh didn't I mention that?" she asked as she grabbed her purse "well I must be going, I have to get ready for tonight"

"Wait!" I yelled after her "you can't say something like that and not tell me what he said!" I said impatiently

"Well if you must know…"

FLASHBACK (Cara Rose's POV)

_I was at the track and in my trailer, I laughed at the thought of that, it really could be a small house. Nobody calls it a trailer. Suddenly there was a loud know on the door that disturbed me from my thoughts. I got up and walked over to the door and opened it up only to be surprised by Emmet standing there. _

"_Hi, Car-Mrs. Hale" he said_

_He look so upset, I felt bad, I knew how much my daughter loved him and I know he loves her as well. _

"_Sweetie, you can still call me Cara Rose," I said with a smile _

"_Thank you, I thought maybe Rose would be here, I just wanted to talk to her." He said upset that she wasn't the one who opened the door_

"_Well I'm sorry Emmett but she is at our house today babysitting the kids, she doesn't come around the track as much anymore" _

"_I know, I suppose that's probably my fault"_

"_Probably right"_

"_Well I will just leave then I guess"_

"_Actually Emmett why don't you come in for a moment"_

"_Oh I don't really know," _

"_Not even for some of my famous sweet tea?"_

_He started to smirk, "I suppose I could stay for some" and he came in at sat down in our living room, while I grabbed him some sweet tea._

"_Emmett she loves you, you know" I said as I sat the tea down in front of him_

"_I don't think she does, at least not anymore"_

"_Are you kidding?" I asked incredulously _

"_What?"_

"_Sweetheart, if she didn't love you she would be here all the time, not caring if she saw you, she wouldn't be lying around moping all day long."_

"_She is really upset still?" I nodded "I hate so, so much I did that to her, I love her so much, I know I messed up, so, so bad, but can't she see how much I love her and how much I wish she would just give us a second chance." He said frustrated_

"_Well we Bellmore Girls have quite the way of showing our feelings"_

"_I'm sorry I'm confused"_

"_Bellmore is my maiden name. Cara Rose Melanie Bellmore is my full name." _

"_Oh I didn't know,"_

"_That's ok,… did Rose ever tell you about my story?" _

"_No, she didn't"_

"_Well jasper isn't her oldest sibling," he looked shocked _

"_What?" _

"_Well I had Jasper at 19, but when myself and Tim were 17 he cheated on me and got my best friend pregnant, I told him I would never forgive him. He claimed the night they were both very drunk and we had just gotten in a fight, however after some much needed time I realized I still loved him very much. And I knew he never meant to hurt me and eventually I forgave him. It took me about a year but I did. And then a year later I found out I was pregnant."_

"_Wow, I never knew that" he said _

"_Yes, well you know Lydia Brandon right?" _

"_Yes, its Alice's older sister"_

"_Yes well that is Roses older sister too"_

"_Wait a minute, so Kathryn and Tim had a baby together?"_

"_Yes, its true now it took me a lot longer to forgive her then I took me to forgive him. Rose is Lucky Becca is no longer in the picture."_

"_If you don't mind me asking why are you telling me something so personal?"_

"_because If I her mother who is much more stubborn than her can forgive her father he she can forgive you too, but you have to keep trying and don't just roll over after seeing her with Zach you have to really try, and win her back… I like you Emmett you are good for her." _

"_Thank you…she is good for me too"_

"_I know, just be good to her, and if you ever heat on her again I will not be so nice about it!" I said sternly_

"_Yes, mamm!" he said as he got up"I have to win your daughter back"_

FLASHBACK OVER

(Rose POV)

"I can't believe he said that to you, and I can't believe you told him that, you never tell anyone about Lydia." I say knowing that I never even knew until I was 16 and I only because I heard my parents talking about it in their bedroom.

"Well I wanted to give him some hope"

"Well maybe he has no hope" I say right back

"oh my dear, I love you but you are just like me, and I have realized that all these years I would much rather have given your father a second chance and had you wonderful children, then not and ended up alone and unhappy"

"Mom you wouldn't have ended up alone"

"Your right I probably wouldn't have however I would be unhappy without him" she said patting my face before getting up to leave "bye sweetie, I'll see you tonight"

"Ok mom"

I took me all of 30 minutes to realize I would have to look drop dead gorgeous tonight. So I went and took a shower. When I got out I straighten my hair then put some loose curls in it to give it a wavy look. I applied my make up pretty dark to make my eyes pop. I then put on a white jean skirt that was short. And it made my legs look even tanner. I then put a pretty sea blue shirt on the hugged my curves very well. And put on a pair of dressy flip flops.

I grabbed my car keys and got in my car before I started the car I grabbed my phone and typed a quick message

'Good luck tonight I will be cheering you on ~R'

I started the car and adjusted the radio station and just as I was about to pull out I heard my phone go off so I checked it real quick

'Thanks I always race better when I know you're watching me'

'I always watch when you race'

'Even when you are there with Zach' I rolled my eyes at his machoness

'I always make sure you have a safe race'

'I miss you…'

'We can talk after your race' I couldn't bring myself to say I love you too

'I love you'

And I didn't reply to that. I just backed up and drove to the tracks

When I got there I didn't see my mom at first but I saw Emmett's mom

"Rose dear, how are you doing?" she asked so kindly as if she was my own mother. She was also holding Nathan. He was about 5 and a half months now. He was big for his age but I mean Emmett is his dad so I'm not surprised as he has gotten older he looks more and more like his daddy.

"I'm ok" I said still looking at Nathan

"You know rose my arms are killing me, would you mind holding him?" she asked with a smile on her face

"O…ok" I said and slowly she handed me the baby. He was gorgeous as always. As soon as he came to me I could see him look back at his grandma almost looking like he was going to cry, I panicked so I started talking to him, "you are a handsome boy huh? Yes you are! Yes you are!" as I was talking to him I saw him starting to smirk up at him and now he was in a full blown smile.

"Ah he loves girls, but boys it takes him a while to warm up to." She said smirking at the baby "just like his father was"

"Just like his father is" I say with a laugh and she joined in

"Your right, why don't you sit with me today, I'll be all alone in the box. "

"Sure I would love to" I say as we walk up to her box

I was looking through the glass and saw my father's car and mom was standing outside of it, I watched as she leaned down and kissed my dad. If my mom could forgive my dad I know I can forgive Emmett, it may take me a little while but I will forgive him. And maybe we could be a family … all three of us.

The race flew by, only one accident Emmett came in 3rd my father came in 1st and Carlisle came in 2nd. When I went to meet them I was still holding the baby.

"Hi rose," Emmett said "I see you got my little baby" he said in a baby voice getting face to face with the mini Emmett in my arms. He put his arms out for him and I started to hand him over but Nathan let out a blood curtiling cry. I pulled him back to me and he stopped. We tried again and the same thing happened.

"Well I see someone has chosen a favorite. Over your own father." He said in mock hurt, then he leaned down to him and said in a loud whisper that I could hear "it's ok I would pick her too."

I could help the grin that came out. He stood up put his arm around my back and pulled me close to him. But he was mindful of the baby. "I love you rose and if it takes all our lives for you to trust me again I will wait. I promise" he said staring right into my eyes. And quickly before I could respond he pulled me close and kissed my lips gently. He stopped for a second only to breathe out "I love you baby and I will fight for you" then kissed me again.

**Ok so let me clear some stuff up.**

**Tim and Cara Rose were dating; Tim was drunk and slept with Cara Rose's best friend Kathryn. Kathryn had Lydia and later married Mike Brandon (Tim's best friend) however Tim still sees Lydia a lot just a lot of people don't know about the situation. **

**Hoped you liked the new chapter. Review please!**


	15. Suprise

As I lay in my bed I started to think of the day's events. But as I thought I felt a tear fall down my face. He kissed me. I let him kiss me. I couldn't believe it. I stood there holding his baby and he kissed me.

**FLASHBACK**

_He stood up put his arm around my back and pulled me close to him. But he was mindful of the baby. "I love you rose and if it takes all our lives for you to trust me again I will wait. I promise" he said staring right into my eyes. And quickly before I could respond he pulled me close and kissed my lips gently. He stopped for a second only to breathe out "I love you baby and I will fight for you" then kissed me again._

_For a moment I enjoyed it, in fact I even kissed him back, but then I heard a baby coo and it brought me back. I pulled back, and handed him the baby and started to walk away. _

_It happened so quickly I don't think he even realized until the baby started crying louder in his arms, he quickly handed the baby over to his father who was standing right there and started after me. _

"_Hey, hey, hey!" he said finally catching up with me. It still even surprises me how quickly I can walk in heels. _

"_Will you stop running from me!" he yelled when I didn't turn around_

_This infuriated me. "I would stop running Emmett if you stopped giving me reasons to bolt!" I yelled back at him_

"_I thought we were doing well!" he yelled then he seemed to relax and got quieter "I mean you are ok with Nathan now, otherwise you wouldn't have held him the whole race, or brought him over to me for that matter." He said looking at me with pleading eyes._

"_Emmett, just because I can stand being around Nathan, does not mean I am ok with what you did!" he just stared at me silently "I loved you! Loved you so damn much! And you turn around and have a baby with someone else. Someone that I can't stand by the way. I know you never meant to get her pregnant, I get that, in fact I am over that, I could live with you having a baby, however I cannot get over the fact that you slept with someone else, cheated on me, and lied to me about it, not for a few days but months! Months Emmett! … I mean did I mean that little to you? …how could you do that to me?" I asked defeated_

_He just stood there silently. Staring at me. _

"_Say something!, I just stood here pouring my heart out and you say nothing! I mean you cant think of anything to say?" I pleaded. "Say something!" I yelled pushing him a little infuriated_

_He simply grabbed my arms to stop me, and held me in place. "Rose stop." He said calmly "if you honestly think what you just said to me, I don't … I mean I don't know what to even say." He shocked me by saying this. _

"_How could I do that to you? How could you not know how I feel about you!" he asked amazed and not in the good way "I have loved you since I was a hormonal teenage boy! I went out of my way to make everything perfect for you! You to this day think that that night we slept together for the first time was a complete coincidence, it wasn't! I planned that night for weeks! Who do you think put up all the lights and the hammock? And made sure that you were completely ready!"_

"_Emmett…"_

"_No, stop! You think I don't care what I put you through? You are wrong! I hate myself for doing this to you! I hate myself for it! Don't you get that?"_

"_Em, I never knew" I said upset_

"_Yeah, I know! Because I never wanted you to, I wanted you to have it easy! Why do you think I never let any other man near you? Huh?"_

"_I thought you were just a hypocrite" I say averting his eyes_

"_Listen I loved you then and I love you now, in fact I will always love you! However right now I trying really hard not to just call you a bitch and leave"_

_That stung "fine Emmett if that's how you feel call me a bitch! Leave me! It's what you have always been good at!"_

"_I want the Rose who told me that a simple touch by me would make her day brighter, I want the Rose who told me that she would spend the rest of her life with me back" he took I deep breathe "I love that rose, not this hot and cold one. I get it, I messed up and I have to deal with it, but please but, I miss the old you."_

_I stood there mulling over this whole conversation in my head. It made No sense at all, he was in love with me and mad at me and hated me all at the same time, although I kind of feel the same way so I can't really blame either of us on how this yelling match has turned out. _

"_That rose left when you cheated on her for the last time." And with that I walked away. _

_That bastard._

**FLASHBAK OVER**

That idiot. How dare he think he could just kiss me when he wants to! Well he can't! No matter how much I wanted to kiss him back. How dare him! We are not together anymore and he cannot attack me like some crazed animal on the prowl!

It felt like I had just shut my eyes when I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello" I said groggily

"Hey rose, it's me" Alice exclaimed

I rolled over in my bed to look at the clock "Alice you are way to chipper at 7 o'clock in the morning. "

"Yes well I have been awake with Hannah for a few hours already"

"Oh how lovely" I said sarcastically

"You know I almost forgot how hard it is to have a one year old."

"Yes, well can I go back to sleep now?" I asked irritated

"No, I called to ask if you wanted to hangout with me today? I thought maybe we could go to a spa or a movie or something"

"Yeah that sounds like fun … can I go back to bed now?"

"Yes I will be at your house in 3 hours" she squealed

"I'll be ready"

Two hours later I finally got up and I took a quick shower. I decided to wear my pink sundress with a white belt at my waist and paired it with my white wedges and I straightened my hair then brought half of it up and put some volume in it so it would stick up.

I stood downstairs, and grabbed a bowl and poured myself some cereal.

I stood there waiting for Alice when I heard my phone go off.

'Are you really mad at me right now for kissing you?' ~E

I sat there and wasn't sure if he was asking or if he was mad, so I decided to just not respond. I'm not his girlfriend and I don't owe him anything.

Five minutes later Alice opened my front door

"Way to knock" I said in fake madness

"Well I needed to make sure you were awake, and besides you gave me the key anyway. "

"My mistake" I said in a grumpy tone

"I will let that slide since I woke you up this morning"

"Whatever, I'm over it. Let's go shopping"

"Lets" I then followed her out of my house and into her car

E POV

"Don't look at me like that" I scolded "I mean yes I love her, however I think sometimes she just tries to get me upset. Although I suppose that's what women do huh? Well whatever, I am totally over her. Really I am" I said with confidence. After seeing the frown he gave me I caved "fine! I love her! Ok I can't help it. She is driving me crazy. So crazy that I am talking to a 5 month old"

Nathan just smiled back at me

"Well at least you think I'm funny" I state as I look at my beautiful baby boy. You know I must say he really looks like a carbon copy of me. which I am greatful for. I am happy he doesn't look like Becca. That would be to hard. It would be like reminding me of the mistakes I have made. Not that I wouldn't love him because I do a lot it just…well you know.

"Maybe I should txt her…what do you think?" I ask as I put another spoonful of gross baby food in his mouth.

He started giggling at me

"I will take that as a yes" I said with a smile on my face

I quickly type out 'Are you really mad at me right now for kissing you?' ~E

"I will just wait for the response" I stated at him

And I did wait and suddenly my phone went off and grabbed it excitedly for Rosalie but it was Alice"

"Emmett, I have a proposition for you"

"I'm all ears…"

R POV

"I'm exhausted Alice!" I said as I sat down at the restaurant "I forgot what it's like to go shopping with you"

"I know" she said smiling but then it dropped "listen rose I have to tell you something"

"What "I said a little bit nervous

"I did something" I just raise my eyebrows "I invited someone to lunch, oh they just arrived" she smiled behind me

Before I could turn my head around I felt a large hand on my shoulder and I immediately knew who it was

"Hi girls" he said

"Emmet**"**


	16. You Say it Like its so Simple

"_I'm exhausted Alice!" I said as I sat down at the restaurant "I forgot what it's like to go shopping with you"_

_"I know" she said smiling but then it dropped "listen rose I have to tell you something"_

_"What "I said a little bit nervous_

_"I did something" I just raise my eyebrows "I invited someone to lunch, oh they just arrived" she smiled behind me_

_Before I could turn my head around I felt a large hand on my shoulder and I immediately knew who it was_

_"Hi girls" he said_

_"Emmet__**"**_

I looked up into his gorgeous eyes and realized the mistake I made. I shouldn't have looked at them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly

"I invited him rose, so don't be mad with him, be mad with me."

"Fine, why did you invite him?"

"You two need to talk, I mean really talk." Alice pleaded

"We have talked"

"Bull, I will just leave you guys alone"

She got up to leave and he sat down in her seat and set Nathans seat down on the seat beside him.

"Rose, I agree with her we need to talk, we need to hash everything out so we can trust each other again. So we can be together."

"So we can be together? You say it as if it is so simple."

"Of course it's that simple, I love you, how can it not be that simple" he said with a sad smile

"Emmett! I can't believe you! You think coming in here, swinging your puppy dog eyes at me, and ill crawl right back to you" I said

"That's not what I think I just, I miss you, god rose miss you so much, I just don't understand how you are so ok not being with me, I can't breathe without you. I can't…" I cut him off before he could continue

"Emmett, you don't get it, you cheated on me"

"Oh I get it, I have to be reminded of that time and time again, you think I like to watch Zach suck your face off at the track" he said harshly

But as soon as I was about to respond the waitress came out to take our order. And she left breadsticks at the table. As she walked away I was happy the breadsticks were there, because then I could have something to play with to keep me occupied and not think of his last statement.

Nathan started crying. In the process Emmett had started to feed him, but then his phone started ringing.

"Go ahead, take it, I'll take him."

"Thanks" he said as he handed me Nathan.

That baby is gorgeous. He has these great dark hair and gorgeous eyes to math his fathers. I continued to feed him while the waitress came back out.

"Oh goodness, your baby is so cute, like the prettiest thing I have ever seen in my life."

At first I didn't know what to say; do I admit he isn't mine? Or do I go along with it?

"Oh, thank you"'

"What is his name?

"This is Nathan"

"You are so lucky to have such a cute baby boy!"

"Thank you"

"Well I mean your husband is hot as hell so I guess that comes with have a gorgeous baby"

I smiled softly "yeah I guess so" I looked from the waitress back to the baby, and he was so cute just sitting there playing with my hair looking at me with those eyes, uh those eyes, they were the same as his fathers.

"Well ill leave you be, have a good meal, call me if you need anything" she said as she walked away.

I situated Nathan so he could have his butt on the table but his legs hung off. I was holding his securely but I continued to feed him. I finished up his cup, but then as soon as I had finished wiping his face off, he laid his head on my chest and wrapped his arms into my embrace, I just sat there and wrapped my arms around him and he snuggled into me. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. I could see he was starting to nod off. I just squeezed him tighter to me. Slowly this boy was starting to creep into my heart.

He had finally fallen asleep I pulled him down into my lap. And I started to eat. Just then Emmett came back in.

"Sorry, that took so long." He said staring at my stomach were his little boy was perched.

"Oh it's alright" I said still avoiding his gaze. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, well Nathan had a doctor's appointment tomorrow, but they called and wanted to reschedule for latter today."

"Oh, I see"

"So actually we have to leave in like 20 minutes"

"Oh" I didn't like the idea of being left alone so soon, so I got brave "could, could I come with you?"

He looked up at me slowly "you want to go with us?" he asked confused

"Yeah, well I mean I rode with Alice so if you leave I have no way home."

"Oh well, yeah sure"

"Ok"

We were sitting in the waiting room holding the baby waiting for him to be called.

"Emmett"

"What?"

"I just, I don't want you to think …"

"Nathan Cullen" was called and interrupted me

We stood up and went in, the appointment went well, and of course all the girls in the office would come in to see the baby, and also Emmett, when we were dating I loved having girls around and always appreciating Emmett, however now that I don't have a claim on him and can't control who he goes home with, I don't like it one bit.

But Nathan was in the perfect health his height is like in the 99th percentile along with his weight. But I mean Emmett is his dad, so like duh.

We got up it was time to leave, and Emmett went to the widow for the checkout the girl in the window was bluntly flirting with him. I mean seriously. She was sitting down so I could basically see her chest. Emmett did even pay any attention to her though. He was so focused on his little angel. It made my heart swell. He loved that little boy so much and I was starting to love him too.

We headed out to the car. But as I was loading the stuff in the car I felt someone grab me by the arm and twist me out of the car. I let out a small shriek but it was only Emmett.

"Emmett! You scared me half to death" he had pushed me up against the car and he was blocking the only way out.

He didn't say anything he only grabbed my face with his strong hands and kissed me. an kissed me did he, I felt like my legs were going to give out. I ran my hands through his locks and gripped them tighter to pull him close to me. I didn't want any space between us.

He pulled away "you are so hot when you are jealous" he said before he pulled me close again and devoured my mouth.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said simply as I pulled away

"Don't give me that, I saw the way you looked at Rachel"

"Rachel?"

"Yeah the girl behind the counter"

"How do you know her name?"

"I just… we have hung out before"

With that I pushed him away from me. "Man Emmett, every time I think you have changed it goes right back to this, you can't keep it in your pants can you!"

"What is that supposed you mean! We are broken up" he yelled back at me

"You are right, absolutely right we are broken up…..just take me home Emmett"

"Fine!" he yelled as he rounded the car and started the engine

When he finally got to my house I nodded and said goodbye quietly. As soon as I was out of the car he started the car again and took off. He didn't even wait for me to get to the door, he just left.

**AU:**

**Hey, guys sorry it's been so long my life is crazy and I am sick lying on my couch right now. Not super thrilled with the work on this one. Sorry guys, but I am excited for next chapter. Its gonna be big! So if you review it makes me want to update faster! Also remember if it sucks blame it on the medicine I'm on! Lots of love!**


End file.
